Boy VS Boy 2 :Re Battle Again! FIGHT!
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: CHP 5 UP! Apakah mereka adalah Zankoku na Team? Lalu, kenapa mereka menyerang Marco dengan tiba-tiba, namun justru 'teman lama' mereka malah menyambutnya dengan gembira./ "Hm, sepertinya tamu kali ini sangat menyusahkan ya...,"/"Kita bermain-main saja dulu dengan mereka!"/"Peperangan yang sebenarnya, baru saja akan dimulai!" Chp 5: Awal Perdebatan.
1. Terungkapnya Misteri Menghilangnya Arion

**Boy VS Boy 2 **

**:Re Battle Again!:**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, little adventure(?), romance (maybe), dll.**

**Chapter 1: Terungkapnya Misteri Menghilangnya Arion Sherwind.**

**Mori: Hello minna, setelah kemarin saia bikin Boy VS Boy, sekarang saia memutuskan untuk bikin yang ke dua .w. soalnya, banyak yang minta sekuel-nya (termasuk saia sendiri pengen lanjutin sih/plak/). Sedikit pemberitahuan, sepertinya di B VS B yang ke dua ini, dub name Kyousuke ganti (soalnya di wiki juga berubah), termasuk Kirino, dan Shinsuke juga Shindou. Selebihnya engga kok .w. Tenma tetap~Ok enjoy reading~BTW Minna, ini MultiChapter ya .w. jadi bersambung ^^ (padahal udah ada tuh di atas -,-).**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**~Boy VS Boy 2~**

"Riccardo-_san_! Kapan aku akan dapat misi pertamaku?" tanya gadis dengan rambut cokelat panjang di depan Shindou. Sedangkan sang pemimpin kepolisian _Inazuma Junior_ itu hanya memandang Kinako –gadis berambut cokelat itu-, dengan tatapan datarnya, lalu segera berkata;

"Bersabarlah sebentar lagi Kinako. Aku memintamu untuk bergabung dengan tim hanya untuk menggantikan posisi Arion. Jadi, kau hanya perlu bergerak saat ada kasus yang benar-benar sulit saja," jelas Shindou kemudian.

"Tapi … kenapa aku hanya menggantikan posisi Arion? Bukankah dia sudah tidak ada?" Kinako kembali bertanya, kali ini, dengan menunjukkan mimik muka seriusnya.

"Ya, Arion memang menghilang semenjak ia bertarung dengan Ken Castle … akan tetapi, sampai saat ini, semenjak terjadi ledakan terakhir itu, masih belum diketahui kalau dia masih hidup atau sudah mati. Jadi untuk saat ini, masih belum pasti," Shindou langsung memejamkan matanya sejenak, setelah itu membuka matanya kembali dan menatap Kinako dengan tatapan tajam.

"…oleh karena itu, untuk saat ini, kau hanya diperbolehkan untuk menggantikan posisinya. Karena, menurut perkiraanku, Arion masih hidup … jika Arion sudah ditemukan, maka aku akan segera mengganti posisimu," Shindou kembali melanjutkan perkataannya. Setelah itu, tanpa menunggu jawaban lain dari Kinako, ia langsung meninggalkan ruangan itu dan tidak menatap Kinako lagi.

"Tapi, kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau Arion masih hidup? Riccardo-_san_?" tanpa memperdulikan Shindou yang sudah meninggalkannya, Kinako tetap bertanya pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu.

"Karena, saat Arion bertarung dengan Ken Castle, ia hanya membawa satu _Gelel Stone_. Jadi, sisa ke tiga _Gelel Stone_ masih ada di Markas ini. Kemungkinan besar, walau-pun _Gelel Stone_ direbut oleh Ken Castle, batu suci itu akan melindungi Arion, karena dari awal, maksud dan tujuan kita ini untuk melindungi _Gelel Stone_, bukan untuk kejahatan. Jadi, sudah bisa dipastikan, walau-pun Arion ikut meledak dalam duel maut itu, _Gelel Stone_ masih akan tetap melindunginya, dan kemungkinan dia masih hidup sekarang," Kirino langsung menggantikan Shindou untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kinako, sedangkan Kinako hanya menatap pemuda berambut _pink _itu dengan canggung.

"…Posisiku, akan segera dipindahkan, kalau Arion … sudah ditemukan ya … sulit juga,"

* * *

_**Inazuma Hospital**_

Pemuda dengan rambut _oranye_ cerah itu melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri lorong Rumah sakit yang sangat ramai itu. Wajahnya yang menunjukkan keceriaan hanya tersenyum ramah pada setiap orang di rumah sakit itu yang ia kenal. Pemuda yang mengenakan jaket tebal dan membawa tas yang cukup besar itu terus berjalan menuju pintu utama rumah sakit.

Tap…

…meletakkan tas besar miliknya di lantai, tepatnya di samping kirinya. Ia menyandarkan dirinya di dekat pilar putih rumah sakit itu. Sedangkan matanya hanya menatap sekeliling, layaknya menunggu sesuatu.

Tak lama kemudian, ada sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang melaju tepat ke arahnya, dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Dengan tatapan senang, pemuda berambut _oranye_ itu segera menenteng kembali tas besar miliknya, dan segera masuk ke dalam mobil sedan hitam itu.

"Maaf ya, membuatmu menunggu, Taiyou-_kun_…," kata seorang wanita yang berada di dalam mobil itu. Wanita dengan rambut ungu panjang yang sangat manis itu langsung tersenyum pada pemuda bernama Taiyou itu. Sedangkan pemuda bernama Taiyou itu hanya tersenyum lalu segera menanggapi ucapan wanita tadi;

"_Nee, daijoubou_ … Fuyuka-_nee_," jawabnya singkat. Setelah itu, mobil sedan hitam tersebut langsung melaju ke suatu tempat.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Taiyou-_kun_?" Fuyuka mengawali pembicaraan mereka di pagi hari yang cerah itu.

"Haha, seperti biasanya, Dokter bilang, hari ini aku boleh pulang ke rumah. Walau begitu, tetap saja mereka melarangku untuk bermain sepakbola," jawab Taiyou sambil sedikit menggembungkan pipinya. Tentu saja kejadian tersebut sangat lucu bagi Fuyuka. Ia hanya terkekeh geli mendengar penjelasan pemuda berambut _oranye_ yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau malah tertawa, Fuyuka-_nee_?! Memangnya lucu apa," Taiyou langsung memalingkan wajahnya dari Fuyuka. Sedangkan wanita dengan rambut ungu itu hanya menatap Taiyou dengan canggung, dan kembali berkata,

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting, kamu 'kan sudah lumayan pulih, Taiyou-_kun_," kata Fuyuka singkat. Taiyou hanya tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

BRUK!

Tiba-tiba saja, mobil sedan mereka berhenti dengan di rem mendadak. Sontak, Fuyuka segera bertanya pada supir mereka.

"Ada apa Pak supir? Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Fuyuka yang setengahnya agak panik. Takut-takut ada segerombolan Preman yang akan memalak mereka.

"A-ada … mayat," jawab supir mereka sambil menatap horror pada objek di depannya. Sedangkan Taiyou dan Fuyuka yang sudah penasaran segera ikut memperhatikan objek yang dibilang mayat tadi.

"Sebaiknya kita cek dulu. Bisa saja dia hanya pingsan," kata Taiyou yang hendak turun dari mobil.

"Ta-tapi Taiyou-_kun_, mana mungkin dia masih hidup, kau tidak lihat sudah banyak darah di sekujur tubuhnya," jelas Fuyuka sambil menatap Taiyou dengan cemas. Namun, pemuda berambut _oranye_ itu tidak menghiraukan perkataan Fuyuka, dan segera turun dari mobil sedan hitam mereka.

Taiyou langsung mendekati objek yang dibilang mayat tadi, dan segera menyentuh tangannya.

"Tuh 'kan, dia masih hidup! Denyut nadinya saja masih ada," kata Taiyou yang langsung tersenyum. Setelah itu, ia segera mengintruksikan pada Fuyuka agar membawakan jaket miliknya padanya.

"Fuyuka-_nee_, tolong ambilkan jaketku di tas! Anak ini masih hidup," kata Taiyou setengah berteriak. Sementara Fuyuka hanya mengangguk dan segera mengambil barang yang dibutuhkan Taiyou.

"Anak yang manis…," tanpa sadar, Taiyou semakin memegang erat tangan anak berambut cokelat manis itu, dan tersenyum lembut ke arahnya, walau-pun sudah jelas anak berambut cokelat itu tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Ini dia jaketnya, Taiyou-_kun_!" Fuyuka segera memberikan jaket itu pada Taiyou.

"Kalau dia masih hidup, berarti ini darah siapa?" Fuyuka langsung menyentuh benda merah itu, dan langsung memperhatikan tubuh anak tadi dengan seksama.

"Luka yang ia alami seperti tebasan pedang," ujar Fuyuka sambil menatap Taiyou. Sedangkan Taiyou hanya mengangguk dan ikut memperhatikan tubuh anak itu.

"Iya, dan lukanya tidak terlalu parah. Tapi, kenapa darahnya bisa banyak sekali ya?" Taiyou langsung menyentuh darah yang berada disekeliling anak itu.

"Mungkin saja ia dipukuli oleh segerombolan orang jahat, dan mungkin saja, ia sudah lama tergeletak disini, jadi darahnya juga sudah mulai banyak," Taiyou langsung memakaikan jaket miliknya pada tubuh anak tadi. Lalu ia segera menggendong anak tadi ala _bride style_ dan membawanya ke mobil.

"Setelah ini, kita rawat dia," kata Fuyuka lalu ikut masuk ke dalam mobil.

Setelah itu, mobil milik mereka-pun segera melaju kembali.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"CEPAT PERGI DAN TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI! KALAU TIDAK…," pemuda berambut _Red Violet_ itu segera mengarahkan pedangnya pada seorang wanita paruh baya.

Permasalahannya adalah, si wanita tidak mau meninggalkan gubuknya, padahal, tempat itu akan segera digusur dan akan dibangun markas rahasia –karena letaknya yang sangat jarang ditemukan oleh banyak orang-.

"T-tuan, kumohon …kalau aku pergi darisini, hiks … aku ti-tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi … hiks…," isak wanita paruh baya itu. Namun, dengan begitu kejam dan tidak ada belas kasihan, pemuda berambut_ Red Violet _tadi langsung menebas tubuh wanita paruh baya itu.

SETTT!

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaa!"

Dengan satu tebasan, tubuh wanita itu langsung bersimbah darah dan ambruk seketika. Pemuda itu ternyata lebih memilih untuk membunuhnya daripada berlama-lama.

"Itulah balasan karena kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku!"

"Hei! Sudah jangan bermain-main terus! Kita sudah dipanggil oleh Reiji-_sama_," kata seorang pemuda berambut _Dark Brown_ dengan tatapan sinis khas-nya. Sementara si pemuda _Red Violet_ hanya sedikit mendengus kesal, namun segera mengangguk cepat.

Mereka-pun berjalan menuju Markas rahasia.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengaturku! Padahal aku 'kan sedang bersenang-senang," si pemuda _Red Violet_ sepertinya tidak senang karena acara 'bersenang-senang'-nya terganggu atas kehadiran pemuda _Dark Brown_ itu.

Sementara si pemuda _Dark Brown_ hanya menatap jengkel pada lawan bicaranya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"Sudah jangan banyak bicara kau! Kita sudah sampai bukan," katanya sambil menatap si Pemuda berambut_ Red Violet_ dengan sinis. Mereka berdua-pun langsung masuk pada sebuah markas besar yang bertulisan '_Dark Chaos'_, lalu segera menemui sang pemimpin organisasi.

"Maaf telah membuat anda menunggu lama, Reiji-_sama_," si pemuda _Dark Brown_ segera berlutut hormat di depan pemimpin mereka, Kageyama Reiji. Sedangkan Reiji hanya tersenyum licik seperti biasanya, lalu menatap ke dua anak buahnya itu.

"Kenapa bisa terlambat?" Reiji segera bangkit berdiri dari kursinya, dan segera menanyai anak buahnya itu.

"Cih! Ini gara-gara anak berambut _Red Violet_ itu! Dia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk membunuh orang. Dan hal itu, ia sebut sebagai 'bersenang-senang'," jelas si _Dark Brown_ dengan nada penuh amarah. Namun tentu saja ia ucapkan dengan sebaik dan sesopan mungkin di depan pemimpinnya.

"Kau tidak usah munafik begitu deh~ dasar payah!" kata seorang pemuda dengan rambut kelinci yang berdiri di samping Reiji. Sementara pemuda berambut ungu di dekatnya hanya diam saja. Si _Dark Brown_ tersentak begitu ia dibilang payah. Namun, ia segera menahan amarahnya.

"Habisi saja kelinci brengsek itu!" si pemuda berambut _Red Violet _hanya menyeringai dan memanas-manasi si _Dark Brown_. Namun, pemuda berambut _Dark Brown_ itu langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Diam kau!"

"Wah wah, ternyata kerja sama tim kalian buruk sekali ya. Bagaimana kalau kalian memperbaiki hubungan kalian dulu," Reiji langsung kembali duduk di kursinya. Ia hanya tersenyum licik dan menatap ke tiga anak buahnya yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa kalian hanya diam saja?! Reiji-_sama_ 'kan mengharapkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari kalian~ bukankah kalian ditugaskan untuk mencari sisa ke tiga _Gelel Stone_? Benar 'kan," kata si pemuda kelinci sambil menyeringai tipis. Sementara si pemuda berambut_ Red Violet_ dan pemuda berambut _Dark Brown_ itu hanya menatap si kelinci dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tutup mulutmu, Fey! Kau sendiri 'kan tidak bisa apa-apa," si Pemuda berambut_ Red Violet_ langsung menyeringai lebar, sambil menatap Fey penuh arti.

"_Yare yare_~ jangan begitu _minna_, apa kalian tidak berpikir kalau aku ini hebat? Ayolah, kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, mana mungkin Reiji-_sama _mengangkatku sebagai tangan kanannya. Itu benar 'kan, Reiji-_sama_?" Fey langsung menyeringai dan menatap pimpinannya itu.

"…kalau aku payah, mana mungkin aku bisa mempertemukan Reiji-_sama_ dengan Kyousuke,"

"…kalau aku payah, mana mungkin aku tahu seluk beluk _Gelel Stone _dengan jelas!"

"…kalau aku payah, mana mungkin … aku TIDAK MATI dalam kejadian perang seminggu yang lalu itu,"

Si _Dark Brown_ dan si Pemuda berambut_ Red Violet_ tersentak kaget mendengar penjelasan dari Fey. Sementara Fey hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah menang berdebat adu mulut dengan dua sejoli itu.

"Reiji-_sama_, aku ingin bertanya. Kenapa anda memilih dia sebagai tangan kanan anda? Bukankah dia baru saja menjadi pengikut anda selama 1 minggu ini?" si Pemuda berambut_ Red Violet_ segera bertanya. Namun, pimpinannya itu hanya menatap ketiganya dengan santai.

"Hei, bukankah kau juga baru bekerja 2 minggu dengan Reiji-_sama_!" Fey segera berteriak sambil menunjuk si Pemuda berambut _Red Violet_.

"Akan kuceritakan. Kejadiannya memang terjadi begitu singkat, dan Fey … kuminta kau tenang dulu! Aku akan menceritakan pertama kalinya bertemu dengan kalian bertiga,"

_**Flashback.**_

_Kejadiannya bermula, saat keponakanku, Hikaru, mengikuti sebuah lomba Karate tingkat SMP, dan menang menjadi juara pertama._

"HYAAAAAAA! ! !"

"KYAAAAA, bagus sekali Hikaru! Kau memang berbakat soal ilmu karate,"

"Reiji, siapa anak berambut ungu itu?" tanya Kira, salah seorang teman baik Reiji.

"Dia adalah keponakanku," jawab Reiji singkat.

"Kudengar kau membuka bisnis baru ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan pencarian _Gelel Stone_? Bukannya kau sangat menginginkan batu keramat itu?" tanya Kira kemudian.

Reiji tersentak kaget. Dia tidak bisa bicara apa-apa. Memang, pada awalnya, Reiji hanya tertarik pada pada _Gelel_ _Stone_ karena sering dibicarakan banyak orang. Namun, ketertarikannya itu berubah menjadi kecintaan, dari saat itu, Reiji menjadi sangat menginginkan kekuatan _Gelel Stone_, bahkan ia rela mengorbankan banyak nyawa untuk mendapatkan batu keramat itu. Akan tetapi, sampai saat ini, dia masih belum tahu dimana batu keramat itu disimpan. Walau-pun ia sudah banyak meminta anak buahnya untuk menyelidikinya, tetap tidak ada hasil.

"Reiji, kalau kau menggunakan kekuatan anak itu, kau mungkin bisa mendapatkan _Gelel Stone_! Hikaru sangat kuat, kau bisa menggunakan anak itu," jelas Kira sambil sedikit tersenyum licik.

"A-apa kau bilang?" Reiji terbelalak tak percaya. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ia menggunakan cara ini. Mungkin kalau dari dulu ia menggunakan Hikaru sebagai alat, _Gelel Stone_ pasti sudah ada di tangannya saat ini.

"Bagaimana?"

"Kau benar, Kira."

_Lalu kemudian, aku membujuk Hikaru untuk melakukan hal itu. Namun, dia langsung menolaknya. Aku tidak bisa melakukan banyak hal, karena saat itu, ayahku sudah memintaku untuk kembali berbisnis. Mulai sejak saat itu, aku mulai melupakan Gelel Stone. Setiap aku bertemu Hikaru, aku tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu lagi padanya._

_Tapi … 1 bulan kemudian, orangtua Hikaru yang bekerja di luar negeri, mengalami kecelakaan pesawat, dan ditemukan tewas. Akhirnya, Hikaru tinggal bersamaku. Beberapa minggu kemudian, aku mendengar berita tentang seorang pembunuh yang mengincar Gelel Stone. Lalu, keinginanku untuk mendapatkan Gelel Stone kembali lagi. Akhirnya, aku menghapus sebagian ingatan Hikaru. Aku menghapus ingatan tentang teman-temannya. Tapi, aku tidak menghapus ingatannya tentang Ayah dan Ibunya juga tentang Sekolahnya. Akhirnya, dari sejak saat itu, Hikaru mulai menuruti perintahku. Tapi, aku tidak akan menggunakannya sebagai alat._

_Lalu, aku bertemu dengan kalian berdua…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, ayo cepat serahkan semua barang-barangmu!" pemuda berambut _Red Violet_ itu terus memaksa beberapa anak perempuan untuk menyerahkan barang-barang mereka.

"Jangan bermain-main terus! Kalau tidak, kita tidak akan mendapatkan uang hari ini," kata salah seorang lagi yang berambut _Dark Brown_.

"Apa maksudmu! Aku tidak sedang bermain-main! Kau lihat 'kan!" si Pemuda berambut_ Red Violet_ tidak mau kalah.

"Hei kalian berdua~ sudah jangan bertengkar! Aku sudah mendapatkan makanan untuk kita makan malam ini," ujar salah seorang pemuda dengan mata _sapphire_ tiba-tiba. Dengan senyuman khas-nya, ia segera berlari dan mendekati kedua temannya itu.

"Darimana kau dapat itu?" tanya si _Dark Brown_.

"Aku mendapatkan makanan ini karena tadi membantu seorang Ibu yang sedang kesulitan untuk mengangkat barang," jawab si mata _sapphire_ masih sambil tersenyum.

"Kau! Kenapa kau selalu saja berbuat hal seperti itu! Pantas saja kita selalu di cemooh dan di cacimaki oleh gelandangan lain. Ternyata kau lah penyebabnya!" kata si Pemuda berambut_ Red Violet_, lalu segera mengarahkan tinjunya pada si _sapphire_.

BUUK!

"Ke-kenapa kau memukulku? Aku 'kan hanya menggunakan cara yang baik! Kita ini memang gelandangan, tapi, gelandangan seperti kita ini justru harus membantu sesama, bukan mencuri!" kata si mata _sapphire_ dengan nada bicara lantang.

"…kalau kalian masih saja mencuri, kapan ada orang yang akan peduli pada kita?! Kita hanya akan dipandang sinis dan dibenci oleh orang yang derajatnya lebih tinggi dari kita, hanya karena kita sering mencuri, sehingga mereka tidak akan pernah percaya pada kita!" lanjutnya, masih dengan nada bicara lantang.

"Kalau kau tidak setuju dengan ide kami, lebih baik kau tidak usah bersama kami lagi! Cepat pergi sana, dasar pengecut!" kata si _Dark Brown_, dan langsung mendorong si mata _sapphire_.

Sementara si mata _sapphire_ hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dan berjalan pergi darisana.

"Baiklah, kalau itu memang mau kalian…,"

BRUUK!

Si mata _sapphire_ menabrak seseorang. Namun, ia segera meminta maaf pada orang itu.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja,"

"A-ah, iya! Tidak apa-apa kok," kata anak berambut ungu itu sambil tersenyum. Si mata _sapphire_ hanya membalas senyuman itu dengan senyum miliknya.

Si mata _sapphire_ segera melanjutkan jalannya, namun…

TEP…

"A-ada apa, Tuan?" tanyanya begitu iya menabrak Reiji. Sementara Reiji hanya memegang tangan anak bermata _sapphire _itu.

"Kau, dan kalian berdua! Ikutlah bersamaku. Kalian tidak usah bekerja lagi. Aku akan memberikan kalian banyak uang," jelas Reiji sambil menatap ketiganya yang tidak berjarak terlalu jauh. Si mata _sapphire_ tersentak kaget. Namun, si _Dark Brown_ dan si Pemuda berambut _Red Violet_ hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kami bersedia ikut bersamamu Tuan-"

"Reiji. Itulah namaku."

"Baiklah. Reiji-_sama_."

_Setelah itu, kalian berdua menjadi anak buahku. 2 minggu setelahnya, aku mendengar banyak kabar tentang Ken Castle. Aku tersentak, ternyata, ada orang lain yang mengincar Gelel Stone selain aku. Lalu, aku berpikir, kalau aku bisa mengajaknya bekerja sama denganku, maka aku pasti bisa mendapatkan Gelel Stone itu. Dan akhirnya, aku mendengar pertarungan sengit antara Arion Sherwind dan Ken Castle. Setelah aku mendengar bahwa Ken Castle mendapatkan Gelel Stone yang pertama, aku langsung mencari tahu lebih lanjut. _

_Kemudian, saat aku menyelidiki semuanya, aku menemukan Fey yang ternyata masih hidup. Akhirnya, aku membawa Fey ke sini, dan setelah Fey sadar, aku dan Fey langsung melakukan penyelidikan tentang Ken Castle. Untungnya, Ken Castle masih hidup, dan dia belum tertangkap oleh para polisi itu karena terlempar cukup jauh dari lokasi ledakan._

_Dan sekarang … aku sudah mempunyai Ken Castle, dan Gelel Stone yang pertama._

_**End Of Flashback.**_

"Jadi begitu ya," si _Dark Brown_ langsung menyilangkan ke dua tangannya, lalu menatap Fey dengan sinis. Sementara si pemuda kelinci itu hanya tersenyum lebar.

"Makannya, jangan bilang kalau aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa," kata Fey lalu menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir. Dia-pun hanya kembali tersenyum tipis ke arah dua sejoli itu.

"Oleh karena itu, aku mau kerja sama tim kalian diperbaiki!" jelas Reiji kemudian.

"Tapi Reiji-_sama_, kalau hanya bertiga, mana mungkin kita bisa melawan para polisi itu?" tanya si Pemuda berambut _Red Violet_.

"Ingatlah, mereka hanya tinggal bertiga! Karena 'dia', masih ada di pihak kita," Reiji kembali berdiri dari kursinya.

"Pertama, kita temukan dulu Arion, lalu kita Sandra dia…,"

"Ke dua, kita harus habisi para polisi itu!"

"Ke tiga, kita akan segera mengambil sisa ke tiga _Gelel Stone_."

"Kalau soal Polisi, aku pasti akan mengalahkan Pikachu itu!" kata Fey sambil sedikit mendengus kesal.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengannya, Reiji-_sama_?" tanya si _Dark Brown_ sambil menunjuk sebuah tabung air yang cukup besar.

Di dalam tabung itu ada seseorang bermata _sapphire_, memandang mereka dengan tatapan sayu. Ia sudah 2 minggu berada di sana. Tanpa makan, atau-pun minum, ia juga hanya diberi sedikit oksigen.

"Biarkan saja dia! Aku tidak suka kalau ada orang yang membangkang perintahku! Jangan berikan dia apapun," kata Reiji lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Aku mau kalian bertiga segera bergerak. Ayo Hikaru!" Reiji langsung meminta Hikaru untuk ikut dengannya.

"Baiklah Paman," Hikaru hanya mematuhi perintah Pamannya itu, lalu ia ikut meninggalkan ruangan bersama Reiji.

SETT! CRIINGG!

Si _Dark Brown_ langsung mengarahkan pedangnya pada Fey, namun, pemuda kelinci itu segera menepisnya dengan sebuah _kunai_.

"Jangan terburu-buru! Kalau tidak ... aku akan membunuhmu," ucap Fey lalu mengeluarkan sebuah _Death Scythe_. Si _Dark Brown_ tersentak kaget, lalu segera mundul beberapa langkah.

"Kukira senjata itu sudah tidak kau miliki lagi!" kata si _Dark_ _Brown_. Kemudian, si Pemuda berambut_ Red Violet _segera mendekati si _Dark Brown_, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Sudahlah, kau juga hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Ayo, kita laksanakan perintah dari Reiji-sama," katanya lalu segera berbalik. Si Pemuda berambut_ Red Violet _langsung berjalan melewati Fey dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

Sementara si _Dark Brown_ hanya mengikuti si Pemuda berambut _Red Violet_, dan ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Cih! Andai saja kau bukan tangan kanan Reiji-_sama_. Aku pasti akan membunuhmu!"

"Dasar orang-orang tidak berguna! Lebih baik sekarang aku menemui Kyousuke saja," kata Fey lalu segera bergegas.

Sesaat, ia sedikit mengamati 'Objek' dalam tabung air tadi, dan hanya tersenyum misterius.

'Anak yang lumayan menarik.'

* * *

"Fuyuka-_nee_, bagaimana keadaan anak itu?" tanya Taiyou begitu Fuyuka selesai mengobati luka anak tadi.

"Dia sudah selesai kuobati. Sepertinya sebentar lagi, dia akan sadar," kata Fuyuka lalu segera meninggalkan Taiyou.

Pemuda berambut oranye itu-pun segera bergegas untuk menemui anak tadi.

Crek!

Pintu-pun terbuka, dan menampakkan seseorang yang sedang terbaring lemah di ranjang. Taiyou langsung mendekati anak itu, dan memegang erat tangannya.

"Cepatlah sadar. Aku ingin tahu banyak tentangmu," ucap Taiyou dengan lirih.

Tanpa sadar, tiba-tiba saja, tangan anak tadi mulai bergerak.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan gelap, yang merupakan ruangan rahasia, tampak seseorang yang tengah berbaring. Orang yang diketahui adalah Kyousuke itu-pun sedikit meringis kesakitan –mengingat semua lukanya yang belum pulih-. Perlahan, Fey segera mendekati Kyousuke.

"_Yare yare_, bagaimana kondisimu? Kyousuke," tanya Fey dengan nada datar.

"Seperti yang kau lihat! Aku belum pulih sepenuhnya," jawab Kyousuke singkat.

"Kudengar, anak bernama Tenma itu belum ditemukan lho, Kyousuke," kata Fey sambil kembali meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menundukkan wajahnya, lalu berkata dengan lantang.

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK PEDULI LAGI PADANYA!" katanya sambil menatap Fey dengan sinis.

"Apa itu benar, tuan Tsurugi?" Fey kembali memanas-manasi Kyousuke.

Pemuda berambut _navy_ itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya, tak mau menatap wajah si pemuda kelinci.

"Sudahlah tidak usah sungkan. Aku sudah tahu semuanya kok, kau menyukai Tenma, benar 'kan?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Kenapa kau selalu bertingkah seperti itu Kyosuke?! Bisakah kau lebih sopan sedikit saja?!" Fey langsung mengeluarkan _Death Scythe_ miliknya, membuat Kyousuke langsung memicingkan matanya.

'Cih! Kalau saja keadaanku sedang pulih, sudah kupatahkan tulang anak kelinci ini!'

"Kau sudah berhasil mendapatkan _Gelel Stone_ yang pertama. Tapi bagi Reiji-_sama_, itu masih belum cukup. Sama seperti Alpha, Reiji-_sama_ juga menginginkan sisa ke tiga _Gelel Stone_ itu," jelas Fey kemudian.

"…lagipula, kau juga masih menyukai Tenma bukan? Kau menginginkan _Gelel Stone_ itu, benar 'kan?" Fey kembali menyeringai tipis dan menanyai Kyousuke.

"Lalu? Apa kau harus merebut _Gelel Stone_ itu sendirian?" tanpa memperdulikan ucapan Fey barusan, Kyousuke langsung bertanya, dia sudah cukup tenang.

"Tidak! Reiji-_sama_ punya anak buah yang jauh lebih kuat dari Alpha, ya setidaknya, mereka berdua lebih berguna dibandingkan Beta," lanjut Fey.

"Fey … aku bisa selamat dari bom itu karena pedang _Knight Sword_ dan _Gelel Stone_ itu sejodoh. Tapi,itu mustahil bagi Tenma 'kan? Karena saat itu, _Gelel Stone_ berada di tanganku, ditambah lagi, aku sudah handal menggunakan _Knight Sword_," jelas Kyousuke. Fey langsung memandang Kyousuke dengan tatapan serius.

"Kau benar. Kau bisa selamat karena kedua benda keramat itu sejodoh. Kalau saja saat itu kau tidak mempunyai _Gelel Stone_, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang! Tapi, kemungkinan besar Tenma selamat, karena selama ini dia sudah melindungi _Gelel Stone_, jadi dengan kata lain, _Gelel Stone_ masih berada di pihaknya bersama dengan _Police Inazuma Junior_. Jadi, tidak mustahil juga kalau dia selamat," Fey langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

Kyousuke berusaha mencerna kembali ucapan Fey, lalu dengan cepat, ia-pun mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri.

"Ukh … aku sudah tidak apa-apa!" katanya lalu segera mengambil pedang miliknya. Ia sedikit memegangi bahu kanannya yang masih terasa nyeri. Namun, Kyousuke sudah memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bergerak.

"Ceritakanlah, kenapa kau bisa selamat dari ledakan yang mematikan itu tanpa terluka sedikitpun?" tanya Kyousuke.

Fey hanya menyeringai tipis lalu kembali berkata;

"Hey, siapa bilang aku tidak terluka! Aku juga terluka sama sepertimu. Hanya saja tidak separah kau, karena Jurang yang waktu itu. Dibawah Jurang itu terdapat sebuah danau kecil, jadi pada saat bom itu meledak, aku langsung berenang ke dalam danau itu. Walau sebenarnya tetap saja terkena, untungnya aku sudah melepaskan benda kecil itu dari tubuhku, dan melemparnya. Jadi, lukaku tidak separah lukamu yang menghindar di udara. Karena, di air aku bisa lebih leluasa bergerak," jelas Fey panjang lebar.

"…lagipula, apa kau tidak sadar, itu 'kan hanya sebuah bom kecil! Ternyata kau juga punya kelemahan ya,"

Dibilang seperti itu, Kyousuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya dengan jengkel. Tapi tak lama kemudian, pemuda berambut _navy _itu kembali menatap Fey.

"Ternyata, kau hebat juga ya Fey!" kata Kyousuke lalu tersenyum licik ke arah Fey. Sementara Fey hanya ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita menemui Reiji-_sama_. Kuharap sudah ada info lain tentang Tenma,"

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Anak berambut cokelat itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, hingga penghilatannya sepenuhnya jelas.

Taiyou yang menyadari hal itu langsung tersenyum senang.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya dia sadar," gumam Taiyou pelan.

"Di-dimana ini…?" anak berambut cokelat itu langsung bertanya begitu ia melihat pemandangan yang sangat asing baginya.

"Hei tenanglah. Aku bukan orang jahat kok, hahaha. Namaku Amemiya Taiyou. Kau panggil saja aku Taiyou. Ini di rumahku, tadi aku menemukanmu pingsan dengan luka yang cukup parah, di dekat taman yang berada kurang lebih 1 KM dari gedung Rumah Sakit Inazuma," jelas Taiyou masih sambil tersenyum.

Perlahan, anak itu langsung mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang –mengingat lukanya yang tidak terlalu parah-, ia masih menatap sekeliling lalu kembali bertanya.

"Rumah sakit Inazuma? Apa itu? Aku kenapa?" tanyanya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Eh, rumah sakit Inazuma! Itu lho, rumah sakit terbesar di kota ini, memangnya kau bukan orang dari kota ini ya? Dan, soal kau yang terluka, aku juga tidak tahu. Memangnya tidak ada hal yang kau ingat?" Taiyou malah balik menanyai anak itu.

"Aku tidak ingat apapun! Aku … siapa aku?!"

"He-hei, kau tidak apa-apa 'kan?!"

"Kejadian terakhir yang aku ingat … ledakan … s-suka, G-gelel, Ina-Inazu … ma… K-K … ARGHH! AKU TIDAK INGAT! Semua yang terjadi buruk sekali … hiks …," anak itu langsung menangis sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Hei, tenanglah. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku pasti akan membantumu," jelas Taiyou dengan nada lirih. Kemudian, dia langsung memeluk anak berambut cokelat tadi.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa mengingat apapun, apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingat satu nama-pun?" Taiyou kembali bertanya.

"…Ts-Tsurugi…,"

Hanya itu yang diucapkan olehnya. Taiyou sedikit tersentak kaget. Ia kembali mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Dan … ia mengingat Yuuichi, pasien Rumah Sakit Inazuma itu bermarga Tsurugi,

'A-apa mungkin, dia mengenal Yuuichi-_nii_,'

"Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan seorang pemuda berambut _navy blue_?" Taiyou langsung kembali bertanya.

"A-aku tidak ingat," anak berambut cokelat terang itu kembali menjawab.

CLEK…

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, lalu Fuyuka sudah berdiri di dekat sana, sambil membawakan senampan makanan.

"_Nee_, kau sudah bangun ya," wanita berambut ungu itu langsung menghampiri mereka yang sedari tadi berada di ranjang –tepatnya Taiyou yang berada di pinggir ranjang-.

"I-iya," anak itu menjawab singkat.

"Bagaimana kondisimu? Oh iya, tadi aku menemukan PIN ini di saku jaketmu!" kata Fuyuka lalu memberikan sebuah PIN berlogo Inazuma. Ia-pun langsung memberikannya pada anak itu.

"A-apa ini?" sementara anak berambut cokelat itu hanya bertanya dengan polos.

"Fuyuka-_nee_, sepertinya dia amnesia," kata Taiyou sepelan mungkin.

"A-amnesia? K-kalau begitu, sepertinya akan cukup sulit untuk mengetahui asal-usul anak ini," kata Fuyuka sambil sedikit menunduk.

"PIN ini berlogo angin," ucap anak itu tiba-tiba. Sontak, Taiyou dan Fuyuka segera menoleh mendengar hal itu.

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatu dari PIN ini?" tanya Fuyuka kemudian. Si rambut cokelat hanya menggeleng.

"Hm, bagaimana … untuk sementara waktu, namamu Kaze saja! Mungkin saja dari logo angin itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang besar," ucap Taiyou sambil menepukkan kedua tangannya. Anak berambut cokelat itu hanya menatap Taiyou dengan heran. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, anak berambut cokelat terang itu langsung mengangguk mantap.

"Kaze … nama yang bagus," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau Kaze Samui?!" kali ini, Fuyuka ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, anak yang sudah menyetujui nama barunya itu mengangguk lagi.

"Nah baiklah Kaze, kalau begitu untuk sementara waktu, lebih baik kau tinggal di sini saja dulu!" ujar Taiyou sambil menunjukkan senyum khas-nya. Kaze hanya mengangguk.

"Terimakasih ya…," jawab Kaze singkat. Fuyuka dan Taiyou hanya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum kecil.

**Keesokan harinya.**

"Nah Kaze-_kun_, hari ini kau sudah kudaftarkan di SMP Arakumo, kuharap kau bisa belajar dengan baik di sana bersama Taiyou-_kun_. Tapi, apa keadaanmu sudah pulih? Kalau masih belum pulih, lebih baik kau masuk 2 atau 3 hari lagi," jelas Fuyuka sambil membawakan makanan ke kamar Kaze.

Sedangkan Kaze hanya menggeleng pelan dan berkata;

"Tidak apa-apa Fuyuka-_nee_, aku sudah pulih kok," Kaze berkata seraya turun dari ranjang. Kakinya sudah bisa berjalan dengan normal, dan tubuhnya sudah pulih seutuhnya. Fuyuka sedikit kaget mengetahui hal itu, namun semua rasa kagetnya itu langsung hilang begitu mengingat kalau ia dan Taiyou menemukan Kaze sudah bersimbah darah. Dan lagi-lagi, pemikiran buruknya tentang Kaze kembali lagi.

'Apa mungkin, anak ini … adalah seorang penjahat?'

"Nah Kaze, ayo kita berangkat sekarang! Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-teman yang lain!" ucap Taiyou dengan begitu bersemangat. Setelah itu, Kaze hanya mengangguk singkat, dan mereka-pun segera berangkat menuju Arakumo _Junior High_.

**~Arakumo Gakuen~**

Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut ungu tengah membaca sebuah buku di lorong Sekolah. Lorong yang masih Nampak sepi itu –mengingat hari masih terlalu pagi-, tak berpenghuni siapapun terkecuali dia seorang. Pemuda yang diketahui adalah Hikaru itu langsung menutup buku Fisika yang ia baca, dan menghela nafas singkat.

"Huft, membosankan sekali … andai saja masih ada Ayah dan Ibu. Sekarang ini aku pasti masih bersekolah di SMP Raimon," gumamnya pelan.

Memang sih, Hikaru bisa saja menyebutkan tentang 'Raimon', atau-pun semacamnya tentang Sekolah elit itu. Namun anehnya, dia tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana rupa dan sifat orang-orang yang ia kenali di sana. Karena, semenjak orangtuanya meninggal, Pamannya menyekolahkannya di Arakumo _Junior High_, dan dia tidak bisa berinteraksi cukup baik di Sekolah ini. Terkadang, ia sering di cemooh atau di ejek karena sudah tidak mempunyai orangtua atau-pun karena sifatnya yang kelewat pendiam. Akan tetapi, dia tidak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Yang penting, dia bisa belajar dan berprestasi di Sekolah elit itu.

Tap tap…

Terdengar suara derap kaki yang cukup tenang. Perlahan, Hikaru langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, tepat di belakangnya. Ia-pun menoleh dengan sempurna, dan mendapati Fey yang sudah bersandar di tembok lorong.

"_Yare yare_~ sedang apa kau disiniHika-_chii_? Bukankah Pamanmu sudah melarang agar kau berinteraksi dengan orang lain selain aku, Kyousuke, dan 2 sejoli yang tidak berguna itu, hm?" tanya Fey sambil menyunggingkan senyum 'licik' miliknya.

Sementara Hikaru hanya menunduk sebentar lalu berkata,

"Aku tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang lain selai kau dan anak buah Pamanku yang lain, Fey," jelas Hikaru sambil menatap pemuda kelinci itu. Sang pemuda kelinci hanya terkekeh geli mendengar pengakuan pemuda _shota _di depannya.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya Fey dengan seringai yang cukup jahat.

"Aku tidak pernah berbohong, Fey," jawab Hikaru singkat.

"Kalau begitu bagus Hika-_chii_. Karena, di luar pengawasan Pamanmu, akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas apapun yang kau lakukan. Jadi…,"

Fey mulai beranjak dari tempatnya bersender. Perlahan, pemuda berambut kelinci itu langsung kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju Hikaru, hingga mereka berdiri sejajar.

"…aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan kekerasan padamu, kalau kau berani menentang perintahku!" lanjutnya masih dengan seringai jahat. Setelah itu, ia berjalan meninggalkan Hikaru. Sementara pemuda berambut ungu yang masih berdiri di lorong itu langsung berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Fey, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

'Kapan aku akan mendapatkan kebebasan...?"

**Kelas 1-A**

Kinako menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Sementara ekspresi wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan terdalam. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Kalau saja dia bukan salah satu anggota dari _Police Inazuma Junior_, mungkin gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu sudah menangis sekarang ini.

…permasalahannya adalah dimana Shindou menyuruhnya untuk menetap di _Arakumo Junior High_. Sebenarnya, Kinako sudah menolaknya, dengan alasan lebih mudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Tenma di Raimon. Akan tetapi, karena keputusan Shindou sudah mutlak, jadilah gadis berambut cokelat panjang itu kian melewati hari-harinya dengan kebosanan. Dia tidak punya satu teman-pun di Sekolah elit itu. Bahkan semua anak perempuan takut kepadanya karena dia sering memegang senapan, atau-pun benda-benda berbahaya lainnya. Walau begitu, Kinako tidak pernah memberikan tatapan dingin pada mereka. Justru sebaliknya, dia selalu tersenyum dihadapan mereka, walaupun sebenarnya, hatinya tidak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Kenapa Riccardo-_san_ tega sekali sih padaku…," gumamnya pelan, sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ke dua tangannya di atas meja.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, bel masuk-pun berbunyi. Anak-anak yang berada di kelas itu langsung masuk dengan tertib (biasalah, Sekolah elit =w=). Termasuk Hikaru, Taiyou, dan Fey. Selang beberapa menit kemudian, seorang guru berparas tampan langsung masuk ke sana dan membawa seseorang.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kalian kedatangan seorang murid baru…," ucap guru beriris _emerald_ itu. Guru berparas tampan dengan rambut Pasir itu langsung menunjuk Kaze yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Sementara semua murid yang ada di sana langsung bergantian memandangi Kaze. Begitu juga dengan Fey.

'Matsukaze Tenma. _Yare yare_, ternyata benar dia masih hidup,' batin Fey sambil menunjukkan seringainya kembali.

'A-Arion Sherwind…,' Kinako membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Ia terus memperhatikan Kaze yang berdiri di depan kelas.

'Akhirnya aku menemukan anak ini. Tapi, kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?'

"Mark-_sensei_! Dia pindahan darimana?" tanya Hikaru tiba-tiba. Guru yang dipanggil Mark itu-pun segera menjawab sambil tersenyum.

"Hm, soal itu, kau boleh bertanya langsung padanya Kageyama-_kun_," jawab Mark singkat. Masih sambil tersenyum.

"…nah Kaze, sekarang kau duduk di samping Amemiya-_kun_ ya!" lanjut guru berparas tampan itu. Kaze-pun langsung berjalan menuju bangku Taiyou. Bangku yang berada tepat bersebelahan dengan bangku Fey.

Perlahan, kaze mulai menatap Fey sambil tersenyum canggung. Namun, sepertinya bukan senyum canggung karena baru pertama kali bertemu. Melainkan, sebuah arti lain.

Sementara Fey, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar, dan membalas senyumannya itu.

'Sepertinya, aku mengenal pemuda berambut hijau terang ini,'

Kaze langsung duduk di bangkunya. Walau-pun, hatinya masih belum tenang. Perihal dengan bertemunya ia dan Fey beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun, Kaze berusaha untuk melupakan itu semua.

Namun tanpa disadari, di ujung sana tengah ada seseorang yang menyeringai lebar penuh kemenangan.

'Akhirnya, aku menemukan dia … Matsukaze Tenma.'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Mori: Minna, ini chp satunya ^^ semoga senang. Btw, saia mau adain case(?) nih di setiap chp hanya satu pertanyaan. Gak ada ceritanya kok, cuman pertanyaan (kan ceritanya udah TBC di atas -,-)**

**~Question~**

**Siapakah 3 sejoli yang dimaksud di Chapter ini? (Pemuda berambut Red Violet, Pemuda berambut Dark Brown, dan pemuda bermata Sapphire)**

**Minna, tolong jawab lewat review ya **** nanti kalau ada yang jawab bener, di chp 2 nama mereka udah gak dirahasiain lagi ^^ nee, ok segini dulu curcolnya. Sampai jumpa di chp berikutnya ^^**

**Mori Kousuke18**


	2. Kau Masih Hidup?

**Boy VS Boy 2 **

**:Re Battle Again!:**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, little adventure(?), romance (maybe), dll.**

**Chapter 2: Kau Masih Hidup?**

**Mori: Minna, maaf sebelumnya. Di chp 1, soal case itu chara dari IE ya! Jadi, saia buat 'Tiga Sejoli' itu seumuran sama Tenma DKK *itu gak berlaku buat Reiji*. Ok, saia ulangi ya pertanyaannya, masih sama seperti chp pertama.**

**Siapakah 3 sejoli yang dimaksud di Chapter ini? (Pemuda berambut Red Violet, Pemuda berambut Dark Brown, dan pemuda bermata Sapphire) mereka dari Inazuma Eleven, bukan dari Inazuma Eleven GO.**

**Nah, silahkan dijawab lewat review minna ^^. Dan ini chp 2 nya. Enjoy reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**~Boy VS Boy 2~**

**Teng teng…**

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Murid-murid yang sedari tadi berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran kini mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Sebelum itu, di kelas 1 A, tampak Mark yang masih sibuk menulis di Papan tulis.

"_Nee_, sudah istirahat _minna_. Kalau begitu, silahkan kalian kerjakan buku Fisika halaman 12. Minggu depan dikumpulkan…," jelas guru bermata _emerald_ itu. Sedangkan semua murid yang ada di sana hanya mengangguk singkat, pertanda paham akan perkataan _Sensei_ mereka itu.

"Hei, Kaze. Mau ke Kantin bersama?" tiba-tiba saja, Fey langsung menghampiri Kaze yang masih sibuk membereskan bukunya.

Yang ditanya langsung menatap pemuda berambut kelinci itu, dan tersenyum ke arah Fey.

"Kalau kau mengajakku, aku pasti mau kok~" ucap Kaze dengan santai. Mendengar jawaban dari pemuda berambut cokelat itu, Fey langsung tersenyum senang. Setelah itu, ia langsung menarik pelan tangan Kaze dan segera berlari kecil.

Sekilas, Kaze memang melihat senyuman tulus yang terpampang di wajah Fey. Akan tetapi, di belakang Kaze, tanpa disadari, Fey segera memasang seringai licik miliknya.

'Kau akan segera mati. Matsukaze Tenma. Khihihi…,'

* * *

**~Raimon Junior High~**

"Shin-_sama_! Kau dapat nilai seratus lagi ya! Wah hebat sekali," kata seorang gadis berambut cokelat gelap. Gadis yang diketahui bernama Akane itu langsung menghampiri Shindou begitu tahu kabar bahwa anak dari keluarga Takuto itu mendapatkan nilai seratus lagi.

"Ya, seperti biasanya Akane. Kau juga pasti sudah tahu, 'kan…," Shindou menjawab cepat dan segera tersenyum tipis. Setelah itu, ia segera pergi meninggalkan gadis yang sudah lama menjadi penggemarnya itu.

'Shin-_sama_. Dia selalu terlihat hebat di mataku.'

Drett … drett…

Shindou merasa _handphone_-nya bergetar. Dengan cepat, ia-pun mengangkat _handphone_-nya dan mendapati sebuah panggilan masuk dari Kinako.

Dengan cepat, ia buru-buru mengangkat panggilan masuk dari gadis berambut cokelat itu.

"_Halo, ada apa Kinako? Kenapa tiba-tiba meneleponku?"_

"_Riccardo-san! Aku sudah menemukan Arion Sherwind. Ternyata dugaanmu selama ini benar, kalau Arion masih hidup,"_

"_Jadi begitu ya. Lalu, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"_

"_L-lho, kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukankah kau adalah pemimpin Police Inazuma Junior!?"_

"_Iya, aku tahu. Hanya saja … memangnya kau pikir aku akan langsung bergerak apa. Dimana-mana, atasan itu pasti akan menyuruh bawahannya terlebih dahulu untuk bergerak,"_

"_I-iya, aku tahu itu. Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

"_Untuk saat ini, lebih baik kau mengawasinya dulu saja. Jika ada tanda-tanda dari Ken Castle, barulah kau harus segera bergerak!"_

"_E-eh, baiklah aku mengerti. Tapi, ada satu masalah…,"_

"_Masalah? Apa itu?"_

"_Sepertinya, Arion … hilang ingatan…,"_

* * *

**~Arakumogakuen~**

Fey yang awalnya ingin mengajak Kaze untuk pergi ke Kantin, segera mengubah niatnya karena dia segera teringat kembali dengan misinya. Dengan cekatan, pemuda berambut kelinci itu mencari-cari alasan yang pasti agar Kaze bisa percaya padanya.

"Hm, Kaze … sepertinya aku tidak jadi mengajakmu ke Kantin ya~" kata Fey sambil tersenyum tipis.

Kaze segera memiringkan kepalanya, tanda tak mengerti.

"Kenapa?" tanya anak berambut cokelat itu.

"Karena sepertinya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku urus," jelas Fey kemudian.

"Se-sesuatu? Apa itu? Apa aku boleh membantumu?" Kaze segera bertanya dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak boleh Kaze. Walaupun kita sudah berteman sekarang ini, tetap saja ini adalah masalah pribadiku! Jadi … sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut. Karena…," Fey langsung menggantungkan kalimatnya. Setelah itu, Fey langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Kaze.

Pemuda berambut kelinci itu langsung membisikkan sesuatu pada anak baru itu, yang membuat mata Kaze membulat sempurna.

"…jika kau memaksa untuk ikut, maka … aku akan segera menghabisimu. Matsukaze Tenma…," ucap Fey dengan nada bicara sepelan mungkin. Ya, sudah bisa dipastikan yang bisa mendengar ucapan itu hanyalah mereka berdua.

Setelah itu, Fey segera menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kaze, dan segera berbalik arah, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sudah ya, aku tidak bisa lama-lama lagi. _Bye bye_~"

Setelah itu, sang pemuda berambut kelinci sudah benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan Kaze.

Sekilas, Kaze masih memperhatikan ke arah Fey berjalan tadi. Namun, ada hal nganjal yang ia tidak mengerti dari ucapan Fey tadi.

'Siapa, orang yang dimaksud oleh Fey?!'

'Matsukaze Tenma … siapa orang itu ya…,'

* * *

**~Music Room~**

"Halo Kyousuke~ kau sedang apa?" tanya Fey begitu ia memasuki ruang musik. Ia mendapati seseorang berambut _navy blue_ sedang duduk di depan sebuah _grand piano_.

Masih dengan berkonsentrasi penuh, Kyousuke tetap fokus pada permainannya. Ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan Fey yang menyapanya barusan.

"Hm, lagu itu lagi ya…," kata Fey sambil menunjuk beberapa lembar kertas notasi yang masih terpampang di depan _grand piano_ hitam itu.

"…mainkan lagu lain dong! Ini 'kan seperti lagu kematian. Sepertinya, kau tidak punya selera bermusik yang bagus ya, Kyousuke," ucap Fey dengan prontalnya. Pemuda berambut kelinci itu masih dengan cermat memperhatikan setiap notasi di lagu yang sedang dimainkan oleh Kyousuke itu.

Sementara, sang pemuda berambut _navy_ yang sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehan Fey segera mengakhiri permainannya dan menatap kesal pada pemuda kelinci di depannya itu.

"Cih, enak saja kau bicara! Memangnya kau pikir selera bermusikmu bagus apa…," ucap Kyousuke sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"…selera bermusikmu itu, sangat buruk Fey! Bahkan kau tidak bisa membedakan dimana kau harus memainkan nada tinggi, atau nada rendah!" lanjut Kyousuke, masih menatap tajam pada Fey.

"Hey, santai saja. Selera bermusikku memang tidak bagus. Tepatnya, aku tidak pernah punya selera untuk bermusik," ucap Fey dingin.

"…bagiku, tidak peduli itu nada tinggi ataupun rendah, saat aku memainkan musik. Karena, aku tidak pernah 'bermain' dengan cara halus. Kau tahu apa yang aku maksud 'kan, Kyousuke?" lanjut Fey lalu bertanya pada Kyousuke. Sementara yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas berat dan menjawab.

"Dengar Fey! Musik itu berbeda dengan membunuh. Dalam ilmu musik, kau harus bisa membedakan setiap notasi. Musik itu tidak abstrak, semuanya bertema masing-masing. Kau pikir kau bisa menyamakan musik dengan membunuh apa…," jelas Kyousuke panjang lebar.

"_Yare-yare_~ jadi, apa aku harus belajar musik agar aku bisa membunuh dengan cara yang lebih halus, begitu maksudmu?" tanya Fey singkat. Kyousuke menggeleng.

"Lebih baik jangan. Ilmu musik itu, diciptakan untuk membuat suasana agar lebih nyaman. Musik tidak diciptakan untuk membuat kebisingan, ataupun membuat sebuah nada kematian. Walaupun ada beberapa diantaranya yang berjenis seperti itu, bagiku musik diciptakan untuk kedamaian, bukan untuk peperangan. Dan satu lagi…," Kyousuke menghentikan penjelasannya dan memandang Fey dengan sangat tajam.

"…orang yang tidak pernah belajar musik sepertimu, lebih baik tidak usah menggunakan musik untuk membunuh. Karena, musik tidak diciptakan untuk orang kotor, dan licik sepertimu!" ucap Kyousuke sarkasme. Sedangkan Fey langsung memandang dingin pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu.

"Kyousuke … aku 'kan sudah pernah bilang padamu. Apa kau tidak bisa berkata dengan lebih sopan sedikit saja? Dan memangnya kau pikir, kau juga bukan orang kotor? Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan caramu membunuh di masa lalu itu, hah? Dan bagaimana caramu, tega membuat orang yang kau sukai, sampai terluka parah dan mengalami gangguan o-"

"SUDAH CUKUP! HENTIKAN BICARAMU ITU FEY! KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA TENTANG AKU! DAN SATU LAGI, JANGAN PERNAH LIBATKAN TENMA DENGAN MASALAH INI!" Kyousuke langsung bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, dan berteriak lantang. Ia juga langsung mencengkram kerah baju Fey.

"_Yare-yare_~ santai saja! Kau tahu apa akibatnya kalau kau berani melawan perintahku 'kan, Kyousuke…," ucap Fey dengan seringai licik miliknya. Kyousuke langsung mengendurkan cengkramannya dari Fey. Perlahan-lahan, semakin mengendur, sampai ia melepaskan cengkramannya itu.

"Cih! Sudahlah lupakan saja. Lebih baik, kau segera bicara! Untuk apa kau menemuiku di waktu senggang begini?" tanya Kyousuke bermaksud kembali ke topik awal. Begitu juga dengan Fey, seterusnya, pemuda berambut kelinci itu langsung kembali ke mimik muka seriusnya, dan menatap Kyousuke dengan tajam.

"Kyousuke, mungkin kau akan terkejut jika mendengar hal ini. Asal kau tahu saja, untuk mendapatkan sisa ke tiga _Gelel Stone_ itu, tidak akan semudah yang kita pikirkan!" jelas Fey, lalu menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibir.

Kyousuke sedikit menyerngitkan alisnya, heran.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah jumlah kita sekarang sudah lebih banyak dari para Polisi itu?" tanya Kyousuke kemudian, Fey mengangguk.

"Iya. Tapi, sepertinya hal ini akan bertambah sulit lagi, karena…," Fey menghentikan kata-katanya. Kemudian, pemuda berambut kelinci itu kembali memasang seringai licik khas-nya.

Fey langsung menatap Kyousuke dengan tajam, dan menyeringai lebar.

"APA KAU MAU TAU ALASANNYA, KYOUSUKE?!" Fey semakin memasang seringai liciknya.

Sementara Kyousuke langsung menatap geram pada pemuda berambut kelinci itu.

"Katakan padaku Fey!" pekiknya kesal.

"…karena, kau harus tahu, kalau Arion Sherwind masih hidup! Matsukaze Tenma, orang yang pernah kau sukai, sekaligus musuhmu sendiri, masih hidup! Bahkan, dia ada di Sekolah ini!" jelas Fey dengan nada lantang, kemudian, Fey langsung tertawa puas, entah apa yang merasuki pemuda itu, namun, sepertinya, Fey sangat merasa senang saat ini.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa, Fey!"

Fey menghentikan aktivitasnya, dan kembali menatap pemuda _navy blue_ di depannya itu.

"Khihihi, karena aku senang … soalnya, kalau Matsukaze Tenma masih hidup, berarti akan ada pertarungan ke dua antara kau dengannya," ujar Fey masih memasang seringai liciknya.

Sementara Kyousuke menyerngitkan alisnya. Kedua tangannya terkepal, entah hasrat apa yang merasuki pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu saat ini.

'Tenma … masih hidup. Tidak mungkin,'

'Aku ... lalu aku ... TIDAK! AKU TIDAK BISA MELAWANNYA LAGI, KARENA...,'

'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tenma...,'

**To Be Continue**

* * *

**Mori: Halo minna ^^ nah, Chp ini sengaja saia bikin suangat pendek! Soalnya, biar pada penasaran /dirajam/. Btw, bales review dulu~**

**Kimagure 'Aya' Author**

Halo Aya-san ^^ makasih udah sempetin review. Dan, ini sekuelnya emang udah dateng~/plak/. Eh, Tenma engga jadi galak kok, tapi, mungkin akhirnya iya /lho/ ditunggu aja ya chp 3 nya!

**Lunlun Caldia**

Halo Lunlun-nee ^^ makasih udah mau review. Soal chara death, kayaknya di sini nyelip kapan aja(?) jadi siap-siap aja kalau ada chara death mendadak /plak/. Ini chp 2-nya. Semoga suka~

**Kariya Masaki**

Anggi~ kenapa tadi gak masuk /napa malah nanya itu woi/. Ok, balik ke review~ sankyu udah bilang keren. Btw case-nya salah~ kau 'kan udah saia kasih tau, jadi jangan jawab lagi =='' kalo jawab maka…/lirik si *piip* lalu ketawa nista(?)/ *dilempar panci*. Ini chp 2 nya, semoga suka~ IYA, BHOKHE'A FOREVER! TwT.

**MidoPikoSendoTenma**

Hola Ina-san ^w^ makasih udah mau review. Soal case-nya jawaban anda salah x_x, 3 sejoli itu dari IE *maaf saia lupa bilang di chp 1 ._.* yosh, boleh jawab lagi kok. Dan, Kirino bukannya Gabriel Garcia? Saia belum masukkin di sini /plak/.

**The Fallen Kuriboh**

Halo Dika-san ^^ wah Dika-san review~ ^w^ makasih udah mau review. Eh, tadinya nyangka HiHaFuu? Hehe, tapi kayaknya cuman Fuusuke doang ya yang cirri-cirinya sesuai ^^ *tapi saia gak akan sekejam itu sama Hiroto and Nagumo/plak/* eh, munculin HakuShuu? Wah, coba nanti saia kasih scene yang pas ya ^^ soalnya entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saia jadi inget Haku terus =_=/lho/. Dan soal TaiTen, ditunggu aja ya, dan apa yang akan terjadi nanti/plak/. Btw, makasih reviewnya

**Upil Keren**

Halo ^^ wah, makasih udah bilang fict ini keren QAQ. Eh, btw soal case-nya jawaban anda salah dicoba lagi aja ya ^^ saia bilang sekali lagi, 3 sejoli itu dari IE, bukan dari IE GO~ tapi umur mereka di sini sama kayak Tenma DKK. Yosh! Makasih buat review-nya ^^

**See you in the next chapter~**


	3. Mission?

**Boy VS Boy 2 **

**:Re Battle Again!:**

**By: Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven GO © Level-5**

**Rate: T**

**Genre: Friendship, little adventure(?), romance (maybe), dll.**

**Chapter 3: Mission?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

"_Nee_, sudah ya Kyousuke~" Fey langsung melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda berambut _navy_ itu. Setelah itu, pemuda berambut kelinci itu sudah benar-benar menghilang dari ruang musik.

Sedangkan Kyousuke masih terkejut atas ucapan Fey tadi. Ia masih benar-benar tidak percaya kalau Tenma masih hidup. Walau begitu, jauh di lubuk hati pemuda berambut _navy_ itu sangat senang, namun, entah kenapa, ia merasa akan ada suatu hal yang besar setelah semua kejadian rumit itu terungkap.

Bukan soal pertarungan, atau-pun soal perasaannya pada Tenma. Melainkan, seperti sebuah api kecemburuan yang sepertinya akan melanda hatinya sebentar lagi.

'Kenapa aku berpikir, kalau Tenma sudah dimiliki orang lain ya?'

Kaze yang pasalnya di tinggalkan oleh Fey tadi, tetap melanjutkan berjalan. Walau-pun, dia tidak tahu ia akan berjalan kemana sekarang ini. Tapi, entah apa yang membuat pemuda berambut cokelat itu berjalan menuju ruang musik saat ini.

Langkah Kaze terhenti di depan sebuah ruang musik. Bukan karena ada sesuatu yang ia pikirkan, melainkan, ia mendengar ada seseorang yang sedang memainkan sebuah _grand piano_ dari dalam sana. Bukan ingin menebak, namun jujur saja, Kaze sangat familiar dengan suara tersebut.

'Rasanya aku sering mendengar seseorang memainkan alat musik ini. Aku sangat mengenal suara-suara ini,'

Akhirnya, dengan rasa penasaran Kaze langsung menuju ruang musik itu. Setelah ia masuk ke dalam sana, benar saja, ia menemukan sesosok pemuda berambut _navy blue_ yang sedang memainkan sebuah lagu dengan sebuah _grand piano_.

Perlahan namun pasti, Kaze langsung mendekati sosok itu, dan mulai menyapanya dengan ramah.

"Halo~ kau sedang apa?" sapanya dengan nada ceria. Sontak, sosok yang sedang memainkan _grand piano_ itu langsung berbalik dan memasang tampang dinginnya. Namun, sesaat sesudah itu, sosok yang diketahui adalah Kyousuke itu langsung terbelalak tak percaya.

"Maaf, aku sedang sibuk, dan sepertinya aku sama sekali tidak me-"

DEG…

"Te-Tenma…,"

Merasa tidak asing dengan suara orang itu, Kaze segera bertanya.

"Hm, maaf, apa sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu? Kenapa aku merasa kalau aku sudah pernah mengenalmu ya," Kaze langsung mendekati Kyousuke. Sementara pemuda berambut _navy blue_ yang sedang memainkan _grand piano_ itu langsung bangkit berdiri dan berkata dengan perlahan,

"A-apa benar kau adalah Tenma…?" Kyousuke langsung menyentuh pipi Kaze. Sedangkan anak berambut cokelat itu memegang tangan Kyousuke yang menyentuh pipinya.

"Hm, apa yang kau katakan? Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Kaze sambil tersenyum tulus. Kyousuke kembali terbelalak, ia sangat ingat jelas dengan senyuman itu. Sebuah senyuman milik seseorang yang ia sukai hingga saat ini.

"_Tsurugi, terimakasih ya,"_

"_Iya, tidak apa-apa" _

"_Haha, kau memang temanku yang paling baik!" _

"_Lucu sekali," _

"_Hm, terimakasih lagi ya Tsurugi." _

"_Kau manis, Tenma." _

DEG…

'Senyumannya, sama seperti yang waktu itu. Ternyata memang benar, dia adalah Tenma,'

"Hei, kenapa kau malah di-"

HUG!

Tanpa sadar, Kyousuke langsung memeluk Kaze dengan sangat erat. Tanpa Kaze sadari-pun, pemuda berambut _navy blue_ itu menangis. Ya … ia menangis.

"T-ternyata … kau memang Tenma yang dulu. A-aku senang, bisa … bertemu denganmu lagi," ucapnya dengan tulus. Kyousuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kaze.

Sedangkan Kaze langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena heran, bercampur, sedikit malu karena tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh seseorang yang tidak ia kenal saat ini.

"H-hentikan. Aku bukan Tenma," tanpa sadar, Kaze langsung mengatakan hal itu. Membuat Kyousuke terdiam sejenak.

"Namaku adalah Kaze Samui. Dan, aku bukan orang yang kau panggil Tenma tadi," katanya sambil masih menatap Kyousuke dengan canggung. Sementara Kyousuke, langsung terbelalak tak percaya.

"K-Kaze? Ta-tapi, bukankah kamu Tenma!? Iya 'kan, kamu Tenma yang dulu, benar-"

"Cukup! Aku tidak mengenalmu. Dan satu lagi, jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama Tenma! Aku muak mendengar nama itu. Terkutuk!" Kaze berkata dengan ketus. Setelah itu, ia langsung bergegas meninggalkan ruang musik itu.

Hening…

Tak ada suara apapun. Saat ini, hati Kyousuke bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang dia sukai selama ini, orang yang selalu ia idam-idamkan, ternyata … tidak mengingatnya, dan berani berkata ketus padanya.

Kyousuke langsung kembali terduduk di kursi meja _Grand piano_ hitam itu. Matanya memandang geram ke depan. Tangannya terkepal kembali, kemudian, dia langsung menundukkan kepalanya.

'Kenapa, kau tidak mengingatku, Tenma?!'

'Padahal selama ini, aku … tidak pernah bisa melupakanmu!'

'Lagipula, kau adalah orang yang paling dekat denganku dulu!'

'…tapi kenapa? Kenapa sekarang kau tidak bisa mengingatku?'

Kyousuke semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Awalnya, ia ingin marah saat itu juga, ia ingin membunuh sosok barusan yang ia sebut-sebut sebagai 'Tenma'. Tapi entah kenapa, kali ini perasaannyalah yang mengalahkan semua pikirannya. Jujur saja, Kyousuke sudah sangat bisa mengendalikan perasaannya, bahkan, ia bisa mengendalikan perasaannya agar tidak bisa menang dari pikirannya, tapi … entah kenapa, sekarang ini sungguh berbeda rasanya.

Kyousuke langsung kembali memainkan _Grand Piano_ hitam itu. Dan tanpa sadar, ia mulai bernyanyi.

"_Ima kimi ni tsutae tai tsunagat ta kokoro ga aru koto aruki dashi ta yume o hanasa nu you dakishime te mune no oku ni hime ta kizuato ni ha  
todoka nai omoi furue ta ashioto furikaera zu ashita ni ichi ho aruki dashi te ima kimi ni tsutae tai daijoubu kono te o nigit te koko  
kara mata hajimeyo u nan do mo negau ano mirai he  
itsuka fure ta omoi tonari ni mada kanji te ta  
kobore te yuku kokoro ano toki ni ha kiduka nai namida…"_

* * *

SREK!

"Wah, jatuh!"

Hikaru langsung mengambil buku IPA-nya begitu buku tebal itu terjatuh. Namun, sebelum tangannya sampai ke bawah, tiba-tiba saja, buku IPA miliknya itu sudah dipegang oleh seseorang. Sontak, Hikaru langsung menengadah ke atas, mencoba melihat siapa orang yang barusan mengambilkan bukunya itu.

"Lho, Kariya…," ucapnya singkat, begitu mengetahui kalau seorang pemuda berambut _tosca_ yang mengambilkan bukunya.

"Ini bukumu!" pemuda tadi—Kariya Masaki—, langsung memberikan kembali buku IPA Hikaru. Dengan enggan, Hikaru langsung menerimanya.

"Sedang apa kamu di sini? Katanya tadi kelasmu ada Ulangan Sejarah," Hikaru berkata dengan heran, sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.

Sementara Kariya hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan temannya yang satu itu.

"Hihi, aku sudah selesai mengerjakannya kok! Lagipula, ada hal yang lebih penting dari itu," ucap Kariya. Hikaru bertambah heran.

"Hal yang lebih penting? Apa itu?"

"Hikaru~ tolong ajari aku Fisika lagi ya~" tiba-tiba saja, Kariya langsung sedikit memohon pada Hikaru. Sementara Hikaru hanya memicingkan matanya, bertambah heran.

"Untuk apa Kariya? Bukannya kamu jago Kimia? Masa Fisika harus minta ajari padaku," jawab Hikaru dengan canggung. Kariya langsung menggeleng.

"Yang ini berbeda~ tugas Fisika kali ini masa aku harus menghitung _Alpha_ dan _Beta_ sebanyak 108 kali. Kamu tahu 'kan Matematika-ku itu tidak bagus," jelas Kariya kemudian. Jujur saja, Hikaru sangat heran dengan perkataan temannya satu itu. Masa iya dia bilang kalau Matematika-nya itu tidak bagus. Padahal jelas-jelas, Kariya sangat jago Kimia.

"Hah? 108 kali? Aku tidak mengerti deh! Lalu … selama ini kamu menghitung rumus Kimia pakai apa kalau bukan Matematika? Hm," tanya Hikaru kemudian.

"Pakai perhitunganku sendiri! Aku 'kan seperti Peramal, hahaha~" Kariya malah mencandai Hikaru. Tetapi, Hikaru malah tetap serius dengan masalah temannya itu.

"Jangan mencandaiku! Cepat katakan, ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Hikaru lagi, kali ini dengan nada agak jengkel.

"Hm … bagaimana menjelaskannya-"

"Dicari sampai berapa kali-pun, kau tidak akan bisa menemukan _Alpha_ dan _Beta_," tiba-tiba saja, Fey langsung masuk ke dalam pembicaraan 2 orang itu. Sontak, Hikaru dan Kariya langsung menoleh secara bersamaan.

"Lho, Fey! Sedang apa kau di sini?!" Hikaru langsung bertanya begitu sang pemuda kelinci datang menemuinya.

"Hikaru, dia ini siapa?" sementara Kariya hanya memandang heran ke arah Fey. Sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya heran, namun juga … curiga.

"Kau tenang saja Kariya. Dia ini Fey Rune, yang bekerja di bawah pimpinan Pamanku~" jelas Hikaru dengan santai. Fey hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Oh begitu ya. Kalau begitu kenalkan, namaku Kariya Masaki," jelas Kariya kemudian. Fey kembali mengangguk.

"…um, apa maksudmu soal _Alpha_ dan _Beta_ yang tadi? Tidak bisa ketemu. Aku tidak mengerti," Kariya kembali berucap, masih ditujukan pada Fey. Sementara Fey langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding, dan kembali berkata;

"_Alpha_ dan _Beta_ sudah tidak ada di dunia ini. Kau tidak akan bisa menemukan mereka berdua," jelas Fey, Kariya makin bingung dibuatnya.

"Maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak menger-"

BUAAAAK!

Dengan gerakan cepat, Fey langsung memukul perut Kariya, membuat anak berambut _tosca_ itu ambruk seketika.

Hikaru langsung membelalakkan matanya, agak panik dan heran.

"Kenapa Fey?" tanya Hikaru takut-takut. Fey langsung memandang dingin ke arah Hikaru, lalu menyeringai.

"Khihihi … kau tenang saja Hika-_chii_, menurutku, anak ini menarik juga. Sekarang, kita akan membawanya ke Markas!" jelas Fey masih memasang seringai liciknya. Biasanya, Hikaru akan langsung mengangguk ketika Fey berhasil mendapatkan 'mangsa' baru, namun kali ini justru berbeda, Hikaru langsung membantah perkataan Fey, dan berani memukul anak berambut kelinci itu.

"AKU TIDAK MAU FEY! KAU BOLEH SAJA TERUS MENJADIKAN MURID-MURID DI SINI SEBAGAI SASARANMU. TAPI TIDAK UNTUK KARIYA!" Hikaru langsung berteriak dengan kencang, sudah tidak tahan akan perlakuan Fey. Sementara Fey hanya memasang wajah heran, dan kembali menyeringai.

"Hei hei, kau sudah lupa ya? Kalau kau tidak mau menuruti perintahku, maka…," Fey semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Hikaru, dan berbisik pelan,

"…aku akan membunuhmu-"

BUAAAAKK!

Dengan gerakan kilat, Hikaru langsung memukul wajah Fey dengan keras, membuat anak berambut kelinci itu mundur secara perlahan-lahan. Bisa dilihat jelas, saat ini darah mulai keluar dari sudut bibir dan hidungnya. Hikaru semakin menatap geram ke arah Fey.

"Sudah cukup aku menuruti semua perintahmu Fey! Kau boleh saja bertindak secara leluasa di bawah pengawasan Pamanku! Tapi, jika kau berani memaksaku, aku tidak akan segan-segan melaporkanmu pada Pamanku!" Hikaru semakin berteriak dengan kencang. Perlahan, Fey mulai bangkit kembali, dan kembali menanggapi ucapan anak _shouta_ di depannya itu.

"Cih! Ternyata pukulanmu boleh juga. Sekarang aku baru tahu kenapa Pamanmu tidak membuangmu! Ternyata kau cukup hebat juga," Fey kembali berjalan ke arah Hikaru, dan tepat berdiri sejajar dengannya. Setelah itu, ia kembali berjalan, hingga bahunya, dan bahu Hikaru—yang pasalnya tinggi mereka tidak terlalu jauh—, langsung bertubrukan dengan pelan.

"…dengar ya … kau harus tahu Hika-_chii_! Reiji-_sama_, tidak membuangmu, karena kau bisa dijadikan alat olehnya, bukan karena dia kasihan padamu. Lagipula … seberapa mungkin kau akan mengadukanku pada Pamanmu, hah? Kukira, dibandingkan kau, dia jauh lebih percaya padaku! Karena menurutnya, kau tidak lebih dari sampah terpuruk yang tidak pernah mau bangkit!" Fey langsung mengatakan kata-kata sarkasmenya tepat di depan Hikaru. Setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hikaru dengan membawa Kariya—tepatnya menjabak rambutnya dan menyeretnya dengan kasar—.

"TUNGGU!" namun, Hikaru langsung menghentikan langkah pemuda kelinci itu, dan sempat menoleh ke arahnya kembali.

"Ada apa lagi, hm? Kau mau menangis dan memohon-mohon di depanku, agar Pamanmu mau mengakuimu, hah?" tanya Fey dengan acuh tak acuh.

Hikaru semakin mengepalkan tangannya, geram.

"Lepaskan Kariya!" Hikaru berkata dengan tegas.

"Tidak akan," Fey hanya menjawab dengan nada malas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau melepaskan Kariya…," Hikaru langsung berbalik dan menatap Fey dengan geram.

"Ada apa Hika-"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Hikaru langsung menatap Fey dengan—sangat— tajam. Membuat sang pemuda kelinci terhenyak dengan ucapannya barusan. Namun, sesaat setelah itu, Fey langsung kembali menyeringai.

"Coba saja kalau bisa!"

Hikaru langsung maju dengan gerakan sangat cepat. Bahkan, Fey-pun tidak menyangka kalau anak itu mempunyai kekuatan seperti itu.

"_Kejadiannya bermula, saat keponakanku, Hikaru, mengikuti sebuah lomba Karate tingkat SMP, dan menang menjadi juara pertama."_

DEG!

Fey langsung terbelalak begitu teringat ucapan Reiji. Memang benar, selama ini, di Arakumogakuen, Hikaru adalah siswa yang tergolong pendiam, dan menyukai sepakbola. Tapi … sepertinya, Fey sudah lupa akan masa lalu Hikaru, masa lalu yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang karateka muda berbakat. Dengan cekatan dan mencoba untuk tenang, Fey langsung mengeluarkan _Death Scythe _miliknya, lalu menggeletakkan Kariya di lantai. Dengan cukup tenang, ia langsung berlari ke arah Hikaru dan memandangnya dengan tajam.

TAP! TAP! SREEET!

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

"Reiji-_sama_, setelah ini, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" si _Dark Brown_ langsung berlutut hormat di hadapan pimpinannya itu. Sementara Reiji, langsung duduk tenang di kursinya, dan memandang ke arah anak buahnya itu.

"Hm … hm, karena kita sudah mempunyai _Gelel Stone_ yang pertama, maka…," Reji langsung menatap tabung air yang ada di ruangan itu, yang berisi seorang pemuda manis bermata _sapphire blue._

"Kenapa anda menatap ke arahnya, Reiji-_sama_?" tanya si _Red Violet_, menatap sinis ke arah tabung air itu.

"Hei, bukannya kalian pernah bilang padaku, kalau anak itu mempunyai kemampuan meramal, benar?" tanya Reiji pada kedua anak buahnya yang setia itu. Sementara yang ditanya langsung saling berpandangan, dan mengangguk singkat.

"Memang benar, dia mempunyai kekuatan meramal yang hebat. Makannya itu, saat kami masih di jalanan, dia lebih banyak disukai oleh banyak orang dibanding kami, karena … orang-orang menganggap kemampuan meramalnya itu sangat hebat. Dan, yang membuat kami kesal…," si _Red Violet_ langsung memandang kembali tabung air itu—dengan penuh tatapan kebencian—.

"…dia membantu seorang Polisi, untuk menangkap Penjahat, dengan kemampuan meramalnya. Dan menurut informasi yang kami dapatkan, Polisi itu adalah kerabat dekat dari _Police Inazuma Junior_!" lanjut si _Dark Brown_, si _Red Violet_ mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, cukup berbahaya juga! Apalagi kalau dia adalah Polisi yang hebat," Reiji menatap tabung air itu dengan serius. Mengamati setiap inci tubuh anak yang ada di dalam sana.

"…sebenarnya menurutku, dia bisa digunakan sebagai alat yang hebat, tapi…," Reiji kembali menggantungkan kalimatnya, kali ini langsung menatap kepada kedua anak buahnya.

"MARCO! GIANLUCA! CEPAT KALIAN KUMPULKAN INFORMASI TENTANG POLISI ITU! LALU…,"

"…Setelah itu, mintalah bantuan pada Tim _'Zankoku na'_!"

"BAIK! REIJI-_SAMA_!"

**-To Be Continue-**

* * *

**~Question 2~**

**2. Siapa Polisi misterius yang dimaksud di chp ini? Karena jawaban case 1 sudah terjawab, maka kalian bisa tahu siapa Polisi itu dengan pertimbangan dari jawaban case 1!**

**Mori: Halo minna~ maaf saia telat update T.T, tugas sekolah kembali numpuk -_- makannya, saia juga usahain update tahun ini terus(?), soalnya tahun depan udah ujian TAT/DL/. Eh, iya, soal yang case kemarin, yang benar adalah ****MARCEL VINDER**** ^w^ selamat-selamat ^^ anda langsung kepikiran kalau mereka Orpheus ya ^^ hehe, sebenarnya kalau kalian yang bingung, saia ada kata2 tambahan lho(?), yang Dark Brown, 'kan punya tatapan sinis (dan Gianluca itu rada sinis), soal si Sapphire, 'senyumannya' itu ^^ kalau bisa nebak dengan cekatan 2 orang itu, yang satunya pasti udah jelas Marco :D. Ok, bales review~**

**Marcel Vinder**

Halo lagi ^^ makasih anda udah sempetin review fict gak bermutu ini :3 *terharu kayak Larva(?)*. Eh, dan … JAWABAN ANDA BENAR! SELAMAT ^W^ maaf saia gak bisa kasih hadiah TAT, maunya sih yang jawab boleh request chara yang mau dimunculin, tapi… karena fict ini akan sangat rumit banget kalau charanya kebanyakan, nanti fictnya jadi kacau T.T, sekali lagi maaf (_ _). Yok, ini chp3~ semoga suka~

**Kimagure 'Aya' Author**

Halo Aya-san :3 eh… kependekan ya? .w./plak/ wah maaf, soalnya, itu BARU PERTAMA KALINYA(?) saia bikin 1 chp dengan word kurang dari 4k+ :3. Dan, di sini Kyou udah ketemu Tenma walau cuman sebentar (dan Tenma jadi galak gara2 dia bingung sama ingatannya sendiri). Yok, ini chp3nya~

**Lunlun Caldia**

Halo Lunlun-nee ^^. Iya-iya~ trio yg di case itu dari IE, dan sudah terjawab :D mereka trio Orpheus~/plak/. Nah, ada case lain muncul lagi ^^/plak/, silahkan kalau tau jawab aja~ ini chp3nya ^^

**MidoPikoSendoTenma**

Ya, halo Ina-san yang masih bertahan dengan ava Boboiboy *I love Boboiboy*/shotdead/. Eh, emang anda belum nge-cek wiki? O_O, ah! Kan di wiki katanya Ina-san generasinya kurang baik(?), jadi, itu penname bisa berubah lagi ya 0_0 *Gabinya itu*. Nah, ada yang nyadar, kalau adegan di ruang musik itu rada gaje. Soalnya pas saia ketik juga kayaknya ini malah nyambung ke music o.o/slap/. Dan, mungkin mulai chp ini musik gak terlalu melajalela(?). Yok, ini chp 3nya~

**Segini curcol gaje Author. Soal case-nya, pasti taulah kalau Polisi itu dari IE *karena trionya juga*, dan polisinya sekitar 15 tahun ^^. Silahkan jawab, and, see you in next chp…xDD.**

**-Mori Kousuke18-**


	4. Kembalinya Peperangan Yg Semakin Luas

Tes … tes…

Darah segar mengalir dari tangan Hikaru, ya bisa diketahui, kalau tangan pemuda _shota_ itu sudah terkena _Death Scythe _milik Fey. Sementara Fey hanya tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan itu. Pemandangan yang sebenarnya sudah ingin ia lihat sejak dulu. Namun, sepertinya baru saat ini terpenuhi.

"Khihihi … kau sudah lihat 'kan, Hika-_chii_? Sebanyak apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku-"

SREEET!

Dengan cepat, Hikaru menggunakan tangan kirinya yang masih sehat untuk menyerang Fey dengan sebuah pisau lipat.

Pisau lipat itu hanya memberi sedikit luka gores di pipi Fey, dan memotong sedikit helaian rambutnya. Fey langsung terbelalak tak percaya, melihat reaksi Hikaru saat ini.

'Ke-kenapa, dia bisa menyerangku dengan sangat cepat begitu! Padahal hanya dengan sebuah pisau lipat. Cih! Ternyata anak ini mempunyai _skill _yang cukup mirip dengan Beta!' pikir Fey sejenak. Namun tak lama kemudian, Hikaru terus menyerangnya dengan bertubi-tubi. Dengan gesit, Fey langsung menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi itu.

SRETTT! SREEET! TAP TAP TAP!

"Hah, suara apa itu?!" Mark yang tengah berjalan tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara pertarungan, dengan perlahan, ia langsung mendekati asal suara itu.

Guru bermata _emerald_ itu langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat kedua muridnya—Hikaru dan Fey—, sedang bertarung dengan sengit. Ia langsung bersender di dinding dan memperhatikan mereka di jarak yang tidak terlalu dekat—suapaya tidak ketahuan—.

'Apa ini yang dimaksud Riccardo? Apakah mereka penjahat yang dimaksud oleh Riccardo?' batin Mark yang masih memperhatikan pertarungan mereka.

Dia ingat betul yang dikatakan oleh Shindou—Pemuda yang pasalnya akan menjadi tunangan adiknya—. Karena, sebenarnya, ia sudah tahu soal permasalahan yang sedang diselidiki Shindou. Oleh karena itu, karena Shindou akan dijodohkan dengan adiknya, maka dia berniat untuk membantu Shindou.

Selama ini, ia sudah tahu akan masalah Ken Castle dan Arion Sherwind. Dan saat ini, ia juga sedang kembali menyelidikinya. Sampai ia rela menyamar menjadi seorang guru di _Arakumo_ _Gakuen_, karena sebenarnya, usianya baru saja 15 tahun. Ya … ia memang mengaku berusia 19 tahun di SMP ini—pasalnya menjadi guru paling muda—, dengan memakai kacamata, dan bersikap menjadi orang dewasa. Walau sebenarnya, usianya masih hitungan remaja.

CRIIING!

Fey menahan pisau lipat Hikaru dengan _Death Scythe _miliknya. Hikaru masih menatapnya dengan tajam, tak ingin pemuda berambut kelinci itu terlepas dari penglihatannya. Sekilas, ia melirik ke arah Kariya dengan cemas, pasalnya, saat ini juga, ia harus cepat-cepat mengalahkan Fey, dan membawa Kariya pergi darisana.

'Cih, mesin pemotong rumput itu sungguh menyusahkan! Mana bisa aku menahannya hanya dengan pisau kecil begini!' batinnya, ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kariya.

SREEEET!

Hikaru kembali mengarahkan pisau lipatnya ke arah Fey, "PERSETAN! KEMBALIKAN KARIYA FEY! KAU AKAN MENYESAL BILA TERUS MENGGANTUNGKAN HIDUPMU UNTUK _GELEL STONE_! DASAR TIDAK BERGUNA!"

'Ah! Ternyata Fey Rune-lah penjahatnya. Kalau begitu berarti Kageyama…,'

Srek! Duaaar!

Mark langsung menembakkan _revolver-_nya ke arah Fey—secara diam-diam—, membuat Fey kehilangan konsentrasinya.

"I-ni kesempatanku untuk pergi!" dengan cepat, Hikaru langsung berlari ke arah Kariya, dan langsung membantu pemuda berambut _tosca_ itu berdiri. Namun sesaat setelah itu, Fey langsung kembali mengarahkan _Death Scythe_ miliknya ke arah Hikaru, tapi…

Duaaar!

Sekali lagi, terdengar sebuah suara _revolver _yang langsung menghamtamnya. Fey langsung menggunakan alat yang diberikan Reiji untuk bertelepotasi.

"Cih, sial! Kalau begini, aku bisa kalah!" Fey langsung menggunakan alat itu untuk berpindah tempat. Setelah itu, ia sudah benar-benar menghilang dari tempat itu.

Sementara Hikaru langsung membawa Kariya untuk pergi darisana.

Teng … teng … teng…

Setelah itu, terdengar bel pulang sekolah, Hikaru langsung tersenyum lemah mendengar suara bel itu.

'T-tapi, sebenarnya, siapa yang sudah membantuku tadi?!'

Jauh disana, Mark langsung tersenyum lembut. Ia-pun mengecek tempat Hikaru dan Fey bertarung tadi.

"Lho, kenapa pelurunya hanya ada satu? Kalau begitu, berarti…,"

* * *

**Boy VS Boy 2 **

**:Re Battle Again!:**

**Chapter 4: Kembalinya Pecahan Peperangan yang Semakin Luas.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

* * *

**~Boy VS Boy 2~**

Marco dan Gianluca berjalan menelusuri sebuah tempat kumuh yang jarang sekali mereka temui—setidaknya sebelum mereka menjadi pengikut Reiji—. Ditelurusinya tempat membosankan itu. Keduanya hanya saling diam, sampai salah satunya memulai pembicaraan.

"Hari yang cerah ya~" ucap Gianluca tiba-tiba. Sangat terdengar aneh bagi Marco, terlebih lagi, pemuda berambut _dark brown_ di samping kirinya itu tidak pernah berkata dengan baik di hadapannya.

"H-hei, kenapa kau? Apa hari ini kau belum mendapatkan mangsa sampai-sampai kau berkata aneh begitu?" tanya Marco kemudian. Gianluca menggeleng.

"Bukan. Aku hanya capek saja bertengkar denganmu terus! Sekali-sekali, dengan Fidio gitu~" katanya lagi. Marco kembali bingung atas perkataan Gianluca.

"Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam! Mana mau Fidio bertengkar denganmu. Kau tahu 'kan, kalau dia bukanlah orang yang seperti itu." jelas Marco dengan acuh tak acuh. Gianluca sedikitnya agak kesal dengan perkataan si _red violet_. Sepertinya memang benar, anak itu tidak pernah cocok berada satu kelompok dengannya.

"Hei Marco, apa kau berpikir, setengah semuanya selesai, kita akan membunuh si anak kelinci sombong itu?" tanya Gianluca yang mulai mengganti topik.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membunuhnya! Tapi, kau 'kan tahu kalau _Death Scythe _miliknya itu sangat menyusahkan!" keluh Marco. Sangat aneh memang, penjahat sepertinya mengeluh seperti ini, akan tetapi, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri kalau senjata itu sangatlah berbahaya.

"Tapi, dia 'kan tidak bisa terus bergantung pada mesin pemotong rumput itu~ kalau kita bisa menghancurkan senjatanya, mungkin kita bisa membunuhnya, iya 'kan?" tanya Gianluca kemudian. Marco mengangguk setuju.

"Memang benar. Akan tetapi, anak itu adalah tangan kanan Reiji-_sama_. Jadi tidak mudah untuk kita bisa membunuhnya. Tapi … mungkin kalau Reiji-_sama_ mau membebaskan Fidio, kita bisa saja membunuhnya dengan mudah!" jelas Marco tiba-tiba. Mendengar hal itu, Gianluca langsung memandangi pemuda _red violet_ itu, dan menyeringai licik.

"K-kau benar juga! Lagipula, kemampuan meramal Fidio jauh lebih hebat dibandingkan _Death Scythe_ milik Fey!" kata Gianluca lagi. Kali ini gantian Marco yang mengangguk.

"Benar sekali. Kalau saja Reiji-_sama_ mau menuruti permintaan kita ini, pasti kita bisa mengalahkan Fey, dan kita akan mendapatkan kekuatan _Gelel Stone_ lebih besar. GYAHAHAHAHAHA!" Gianluca tertawa dengan gema yang cukup besar. Marco yang melihat hal itu hanya mengeringai licik.

"Tapi, kalau kita mau meminta bantuan pada Fidio, kita harus memanfaatkan keadaan ini~ Reiji-_sama_ meminta kita untuk membunuh seorang Polisi misterius yang sering dibantu oleh Fidio, 'kan? Maka kita harus pura-pura tidak tahu di mana Polisi itu berada~ dan kita harus bisa membujuk Reiji-_sama_ untuk membuat Fidio agar dia mau bicara. Jika dia tidak memberitahu kita…," Marco menggantungkan kalimatnya, sementara Gianluca langsung tersenyum licik, dan memejamkan matanya.

"…kita bilang saja kita akan membunuh Polisi itu, kalau Fidio tidak memberitahu kita, benar 'kan?" tanya Gianluca. Marco yang sepertinya mengerti maksud Gianluca langsung tersenyum licik dan mengangguk.

"Kau benar sekali! Khihihi, walau sebenarnya, kita hanya memoduskannya saja! Karena dari awal, justru tujuan kita untuk membunuh Polisi itu!"

"_YARE-YARE_! SEPERTINYA ADA 2 TIKUS-TIKUS GOT YANG SEDANG BERSANTAI DI DEKAT SINI! BOLEH AKU BERGABUNG, HEY~," tiba-tiba saja, seseorang yang tidak menampakkan dirinya berbicara dengan semena-mena. Dari nada bicara, memang terkesan seperti Fey. Akan tetapi, dia bukanlah Fey, melainkan…

"K-KAU!"

"Lama tidak bertemu, Marco … Gianluca!"

* * *

BRUAAK!

Fey langsung ambruk begitu sampai di Markas. Ternyata, tembakan Mark tadi mengenai dada kirinya, hampir saja tepat di jantung. Reiji yang pasalnya bingung melihat kondisi tangan kanannya itu, langsung berdiri dari kursinya, dan bertanya pada Fey;

"Ada apa Fey? Kenapa kau sampai terluka parah begitu?" tanya Reiji tanpa basa-basi.

"A-aku bertarung dengan Hika-_chii_! La-lalu, ada orang yang dengan sengaja menolongnya! Dia menembakku 2 kali, tapi hanya kena sekali…," jelas Fey dengan terbata-bata karena rasa sakit yang sedang ia rasakan.

Reiji berjalan pelan ke arah anak berambut kelinci itu, dan menarik kerah bajunya kasar.

"Apa kau bilang! Kenapa Hikaru bisa mengamuk?" tanya Reiji dengan nada dingin. Fey tersenyum licik lalu menjawab.

"A-aku ingin mengambil seorang anak yang de-dekat dengannya. Namanya adalah Kariya Masaki. Anak itu sangat menarik, Reiji-_sama_," ujarnya, masih terbata-bata.

"Hm … apa anak itu mau membantu kita, menurutmu?"

"I-iya. Aku merasa anak itu bisa membantu kita. Ta-tapi … tadi sepertinya ada yang menembakku, tapi aku tidak tahu siapa!"

"Fey, kau ditembak di mana?"

"Di tempat aku dan Hika-_chii _bersekolah. _Arakumo gakuen_,"

"…jangan-jangan. Polisi misterius itu!"

Mendengar perkataan Reiji, Fey langsung mencoba bertanya, sesuatu yang menurutnya penting;

"H-hah, apa katamu tadi Reiji-_sama_? Po-polisi misterius?" tanya Fey kemudian. Reiji melepaskan cangkraman di kerah Fey, dan kembali ke kursinya.

"Hm, iya. Katanya, anak membosankan itu selalu membantu seorang Polisi misterius di luar sana. Menurut informasi yang kudapat, Polisi itu adalah anggota _FBI Junior_ kota ini. Kurasa mungkin saja itu dia, karena tidak biasanya ada orang yang mau menolong orang yang tidak dia kenal," jelas Reiji seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada tabung air di dekatnya. Tentu saja sudah bisa ditebak kalau dia sedang memperhatikan Fidio.

"Cih! Sebenarnya anak itu sangat menarik bagiku. Tapi … dia sangat menyebalkan!" ketus Fey sambil ikut mengalihkan pandangannya pada Fidio.

"Hm … hm … tapi Fey, kalau kau mau, kau boleh saja membebaskannya, asalkan…," Reiji menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan kembali berdiri dari kursinya, sambil sedikit membetulkan kacamata miliknya;

"…kau harus bisa menaklukan Hikaru. Dan kau … harus bisa menaklukan keponakanku yang satu lagi," jelas Reiji. Fey menatap Reiji penuh kebingungan.

"Siapa orang yang kau maksud, Reiji-_sama_?" tanya Fey kemudian. Reiji langsung memasang _smilrk _miliknya, dan menjawab pertanyaan Fey barusan.

"Keponakanku yang satu lagi. Juara _Kendo_ se-Jepang. Dia adalah orang yang sangat kejam. Kau bisa mencoba meminta bantuan pada anak membosankan itu untuk melacak keberadaannya yang sudah lama tak diketahui oleh polisi … dia pengguna Narkotika! Kalau tidak salah, terakhir dia pernah berteman dengan sahabat 2 sejoli itu! Mungkin saja dia bisa membantu kita untuk mendapatkan _Gelel Stone_!"

"Terlebih lagi, dia adalah pemegang batu legendaris yang lain, yaitu _Raibow stone_…,"

"_R_-_Rainbow Stone_. Aku tidak pernah mendengarnya, Reiji-_sama_?" Fey kebingungan dengan penjelasan Reiji barusan.

"Khihihi … kau mungkin belum paham mengenai batu itu. Batu itu terdiri dari tiga warna, merah, kuning, dan hijau. Jika kau bisa mengumpulkan ketiganya maka kau bisa mempunyai kekuatan meramal masa depan, kemampuan sejenis ini adalah kemampuan meramal tingkat tinggi yang tidak pernah dimiliki oleh siapapun. Meramal masa depan dengan batu ini, tidak mungkin kau salah! Jadi, jika kau ingin menaklukan _Gelel Stone_, lebih baik kau kumpulkan dulu saja ketiga batu ini," jelas Reiji kemudian. Fey mengangguk, sudah paham akan maksud Reiji.

"Lalu, apakah keponakanmu itu sudah mempunyai ke tiganya?" tanya Fey kemudian.

"Tentu saja. Anak itu tidak pernah mau menyerahkan benda yang sudah susah payah ia dapatkan. Usianya 2 tahun lebih muda darimu, Fey! Tapi kau tidak akan menyangka kalau dia adalah pengguna Narkotika, 'kan?" Reiji menjelaskan seraya tersenyum licik.

"T-tentu saja tidak Reiji-_sama_. Umurku saja baru 13 tahun. Jika dia 2 tahun lebih muda dariku, maka usianya baru 11 tahun, bukan? Kenapa dia menjadi seorang Narkotika?" tanya Fey bingung.

"Itu karena … setelah kedua orangtuanya bekerja di Australia, mereka tidak pernah kembali ke Jepang. Anak itu mulai mengenal Narkoba mulai dari Ganja dan sejenisnya ketika aku dan dia tak sengaja menemukan pohonnya. Saat itu usianya masih 7 tahun. Karena kelalaianku, dia tak sengaja menghirup aroma Ganja itu, dia bilang itu sangat menggoda. Lalu, ketika sedang jalan-jalan, dia menyapa seorang pemuda yang berteman dengan Marco dan Gianluca. Waktu kami berjalan-jalan di taman kota, dengan wajah cerianya, dia menyapa pemuda itu, oleh karena itu aku bisa bertemu pertama kali dengan Marco dan Gianluca," jelas Reiji panjang lebar. Mendengar hal itu, Fey langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mencoba menatap dinding yang berada di sebelahnya.

"La-lalu, sekejam apa anak itu?"

"Dia bisa membuat 30 _Yakuza_ masuk Rumah Sakit sekaligus. Usianya tergolong sangat muda, tapi tenaganya 2 kali lipat dari tenaga kuda!"

"Siapa nama anak itu? Aku janji akan mencarinya sampai dapat, Reiji-_sama_,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Namanya adalah … Rushe Kageyama."

* * *

**~To Be Continue~**

**Mori: Maaf telat update minna! Kita balas Review~**

**Megumare Hikaru**

Halo Megu-san OwO. Ya, anda benar~ Hikaru temannya Fey dkk, walaupun dia terlihat belum ikhlas(?) ._. Kalau soal pihak ikuti aja Fict ini, nanti juga akan terungkap XD. Fey di CS memang bukan antagonis ToT, dia 'kan memang unyu selalu(?). Hoho 39 (sankyuu) buat reviewnya ini chp 4-nya, semoga suka~

**MidoPikoSendoTenma**

Halo Ina-san =w= di sini saia emang pingin munculin MasaHika se-sedikit apapun(?).Yok, tunggu ada di chp depan KyouTen muncul lagi =w=. Makasih buat reviewnya. Ini chp 4-nya, semoga suka~

**Niff (Your real name, maybe)**

Ahaha, maaf atas kecerobohan saia karena waktu di chat grup membuat anda bisa membaca password akun saia. Fict ini memang gak bermutu desu, makasih mau kasih tanggapan. Walau saia agak kurang ngerti dengan ketikan anda/krik/. Hontou ni arigatou~

**Nah, segitu curcol gaje Author. Btw, saia mau mengumumkan(?), kalo fict Kamseupay akan mengalami keterlambatan Update, soalnya saia mau melanjutkan SMP dulu. Jadwal Update menjadi; B VS B 2, SMP, Kamseupay. Kuharap minna-san yang baca fict itu bersabar ya (_ _) gomennasai~ see you in the next chapter XD.**

**-Mori Kousuke18-**


	5. Awal Perdebatan

"Namanya adalah … Rushe Kageyama."

Fey terdiam begitu Reiji menyebut nama barusan. Ia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar nama tersebut, padahal sudah hampir seluruh Narkotika di kota ini, ia sudah tahu semua.

"Rushe sangat cerdik. Ia tidak pernah tertangkap kalau soal salur menyalurkan Narkoba," Reiji berkata lagi. Sementara pemuda berambut kelinci di depannya hanya bisa memperhatikan dengan tatapan serius, tidak main-main seperti biasanya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencarinya nanti! Kuharap anak itu tidak menyusahkan seperti Marco dan Gianluca!" pekik Fey kemudian membuang mukanya di depan atasannya sendiri. Seterusnya, dia langsung keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan beranjak menemui Kyousuke.

'Rushe Kageyama. Kau adalah targetku selanjutnya!'

* * *

**Boy VS Boy 2**

**:Re Battle Again!:**

**Chapter 5: Awal Perdebatan.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**~Boy VS Boy 2~**

* * *

**Resistance.**

**Police Inazuma Junior.**

"Kruger-_san_, apa anda sudah dapat laporan baru mengenai kasus Arion VS Ken Castle?" tanya Kirino pada polisi berambut pasir itu. Yang ditanya langsung menoleh dan menjawab dengan tenang.

"Sebenarnya, aku menemukan hal yang aneh di _Arakumo_ _gakuen_. Sepertinya, ada hubungannya dengan anak bernama Fey Rune dan Kageyama Hikaru," jelas Mark sambil menatap Kirino dengan serius.

"A-APA! FEY RUNE MASIH HIDUP!" Kirino yang seakan tidak percaya pada perkataan Mark, nyaris berteriak di Markas itu. Shinsuke dan Shindou yang sedang menyelidiki berkas-berkas bukti sontak langsung menoleh.

"Ada apa, Garcia?" tanya Shindou pada Kirino. Kirino langsung menoleh ke arah Shindou dan nyaris berteriak (lagi).

"Riccardo! Fey Rune! Fey Rune si pemuda berambut kelinci yang menyusahkan itu masih hidup!" jelas Kirino seraya menunjuk Mark. Yang ditunjuk segera menoleh dan mengangguk.

"Benar. Aku melihatnya sedang bertarung dengan Kageyama Hikaru di Arakumo gakuen. Dia membawa sebuah _Death Scythe _hitam," jelas Mark kemudian. Shindou mengangguk sejenak, lalu kembali ke mejanya.

"Berikan aku waktu untuk berpikir! Aku akan memikirkan rencana yang bagus untuk menghadapi situasi ini!" jelas Shindou. Yang lain mengangguk setuju, begitu juga dengan Shinsuke yang tadi tidak ikut masuk ke dalam pembicaraan tersebut. Pemuda berkacamata itu masih asik membuka halaman demi halaman buku yang sedang ia baca. Berkas-berkas mengenai daftar nama-nama Narkotika beberapa tahun yang lalu, namun walaupun serius, mendengar teman-temannya bicara mengenai Fey, tentu saja Shinsuke bereaksi sendiri, terutama ia masih punya urusan dengan pemuda berambut kelinci itu.

'Fey Rune masih hidup ya. Kira-kira ... setelah ini, hal licik apalagi yang akan ia lakukan ya,' batinnya singkat. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah teman-temannya, Shinsuke kembali berkonsentrasi dengan buku yang sedang ia baca.

"HAAH!" dia menghela nafas panjang, mencoba menghilangkan sejenak rasa bosan yang melanda hatinya saat ini. Shinsuke masih asik membaca, namun pikirannya melayang pada Tenma. Memang ia sudah sangat merindukan teman berambut kudanya itu. Mereka sudah berteman sangat lama, jadi wajar saja kalau hal ini terjadi.

SREK...

Di tengah kebosanannya, Shinsuke kembali berkonsentrasi pada bukunya, tangannya memegang ujung buku tersebut. Tepat di halaman tengah, matanya menatap lurus pada sebuah foto di halaman tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, dia lekas memanggil Shindou.

"_Taichou_! Ada seorang Narkotika yang belum tertangkap, sekitar setahun yang lalu!" jelas Shinsuke lalu bangkit berdiri dari kursinya. Mendengar hal tersebut, Shindou yang sedang berpikir keras segera menoleh ke arah Shinsuke dan membelalakkan matanya.

"Sudah kuduga! SIAPA NAMA NARKOTIKA ITU, PJ?" Shindou langsung ikut berdiri dan menggebrak meja di depannya, menatap ke depan dengan geram.

"Namanya...,"

Sebuah rumah mewah dengan aksen putih pucat menjadi teman istirahat Marco dan Gianluca siang ini. Tak disangka, rumah mewah itu begitu membuat mereka menderita, terutama bau obat-obatan yang menyengat. Bukan bau obat Rumah Sakit, melainkan, bau obat-obatan terlarang.

"Cih! Kenapa kita bisa terjebak di rumah yang menyusahkan ini sih!" Marco langsung memicingkan matanya, menyimpan kedua tangannya di dada. Terpancar jelas kekesalan mendalam di wajahnya. Sementara Gianluca hanya bisa menghela nafas singkat melihat reaksi temannya yang memang sangat membenci hal-hal yang menyebalkan itu.

"Kau 'kan tahu sendiri 'Dia' itu sangat menyukai obat-obatan seperti itu," kata Gianluca singkat, tak lupa ia memberikan tatapan tajam nan sinis khas-nya.

"Tapi kenapa kita harus beristirahat di sini! Aku muak dengan semua bau yang tidak enak ini," kata Marco lagi, kali ini semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Bisa tidak kau memelankan suaramu itu! Aku muak mendengar suaramu yang sangat JELEK itu, MARCO!" Gianluca berteriak sambil menyebutkan dua kata yang di _Caps lock_ tersebut.

"Ahahaha, maaf ya, jadi membuat kalian tidak nyaman!" sebuah suara yang sangat tidak asing bagi mereka langsung terdengar jelas di telinga ke duanya. Sontak, Marco dan Gianluca langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara orang yang sedang tersenyum manis ke arah mereka itu. Suara orang yang menyuruh mereka untuk beristirahat di rumah mewah yang tidak mengenakkan itu. Orang yang katanya menjadikan mereka sebagai 'Tamu Istimewa', orang yang merupakan ... teman lama dari dua sejoli itu.

"Jangan memasang senyuman tak perlu itu! Aku sudah muak dengan rumah ini, Hide!" Marco langsung berdiri dari duduknya, menunjuk orang yang tadi. Wajahnya tak henti-henti memancarkan kekesalan. Namun, orang yang menyusahkan itu hanya terus memasang senyuman.

"Tenang dulu Marco, kau memang tidak berubah ya! Dari dulu selalu berisik!" jelas orang yang dia panggil Hide tadi. Sedangkan Marco hanya menatap Hide dengan geram.

"HENTIKAN SENYUMAN PALSU ITU SEKARANG JUGA! AKU MUAK MELIHAT SEMUA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!" Marco berteriak dengan lantang, menggema di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kamu masih sama seperti dulu ya! Kau tidak pernah berubah. Masih berisik, dan juga tidak mau belajar hal yang baru," jelas Hide sambil memainkan sebuah _revolver_ yang entah dia dapatkan darimana. Marco semakin memandang Hide dengan tatapan geram, namun pemuda berkulit eksotis di hadapannya itu masih memasang wajah santai.

"PERSETAN KAU! JANGAN REMEHKAN AKU SEOLAH AKU INI SAMPAH!" Marco langsung mengarahkan tinjunya ke arah Hide, namun dengan sigap, pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu langsung menahannya hanya dengan satu tangan.

PLAK!

"Hentikan itu, Marco!" Gianluca langsung menahan tangan kiri Marco yang akan meninju Hide lagi. Sementara Marco menatap Gianluca dengan geram, bercampur bingung seolah ia tak tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan.

"Hm, terimakasih ya, Gianluca~" Hide kembali duduk di depan mereka berdua, diikuti Gianluca dan Marco yang sekarang sudah agak tenang.

"Hm, jadi sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di Kawasanku ini?" tanya Hide yang mulai mengganti topik di sana. Marco langsung menjawab pertanyaan teman lamanya itu.

"Cih, itu bukan urusanmu! Lagipula seharusnya kami yang bertanya, kenapa kau mengundang kami ke sini? Hey Hide, kau dengar ya, sekarang kami sudah jadi anak buah seorang Mafia yang hebat! Kau tidak akan bisa menyamai kemampuan kami!" Marco membanggakan diri, sementara Gianluca hanya menghela nafas berat melihat kelakuan temannya itu.

"Jangan kalian pikir, dengan menjadi seorang anak buah Mafia kalian bisa mengalahkanku! Dengar ya, bagiku, mau kalian menjadi anak buah Mafia, atau pegulat sekalipun, tetap saja kalian hanya tikus-tikus kecil yang akan masuk perangkap bisa aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah jebakan!" Hide sedikit menyeringai, membuat kedua pemuda di depannya sedikit terbelalak.

"Jebakan katamu?" Marco membelalakkan matanya, seakan tak percaya dengan perkataan Hide barusan.

"A-apa maksudmu, Hide?" tanya Gianluva dengan tatapan serius. Hide mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gianluca, dan menjawab dengan cukup santai.

"Ya~ maksudku, jika kalian sudah kubawa ke rumah ini, berarti kalian sudah masuk jebakanku! Sebenarnya ... aku ingin sedikit bermain-main dulu dengan kalian, tapi karena mengingat kalian adalah anak buah Kageyama Reiji, aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi," ujar Hide sekali lagi. Gianluca yang seakan terbawa oleh permainannya segera tersenyum.

"Jadi, kau sudah tahu akan tujuan kami?" Gianluca kembali bertanya, Hide mengangguk seraya menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja! Kageyama Reiji adalah seorang Mafia yang sering bekerja sama dengan Ayah Angkatku~ kau tahu 'kan, sejak kita keluar dari Panti Asuhan, aku diangkat menjadi anak oleh seorang Mafia di kota ini~ sementara kalian malah menuruti perkataan Fidio dan menjadi bocah jalanan. Apa rasanya enak, hm?"

"JANGAN MENGEJEK KAMI HIDE! KAU BOLEH SAJA MERASAKAN HIDUP ENAK SELAMA INI, TAPI KAU TIDAK TAHU BETAPA KERASNYA KAMI BERJUANG UNTUK BERTAHAN HIDUP!" teriak Marco tiba-tiba.

"...KAU JUGA TIDAK TAHU, BETAPA MALUNYA KAMI MENJADI SEORANG PENGEMIS SAAT ITU! KAU SANGAT KEJAM, KAU TIDAK PERNAH MEMIKIRKAN PERASA—"

"Marco, tenanglah!" Gianluca menyela kata-kata Marco, membuat pemuda _Red Violet_ itu segera memandangnya dengan bingung. Namun sesaat kemudian, seakan mengerti Marco segera duduk kembali, berusaha menenangkan hatinya yang telah dikuasai oleh amarah itu.

"Aku tahu, tapi saat ini, Reiji-_sama_ menyuruh kami untuk mencari sebuah tim misterius untuk diajak kerjasama agar mereka mau membantu kami untuk membunuh seorang Polisi, dan untuk merebut kembali _Gelel_ _Stone_. Kau juga pasti sudah mendengar banyak tentang pertarungan Arion Sherwind dan Ken Castle bukan. Sebenarnya, kami sangat membutuhkan batu itu agar bisa mengontrol dunia dengan tangan kami sendiri! Kami benci orang-orang munafik yang sok bijak dan suka menolong hanya karena itu adalah hal yang wajib dilakukan. Kami ... ingin menguasai dunia supaya orang-orang lemah bisa berpikir dan mereka berinisiatif untuk menjadi kuat!" Gianluca mengepalkan tangannya, semakin lama ambisinya itu semakin ingin ia wujudkan, namun tentu saja dengan bantuan semuanya, tidak sendirian.

"Hm, begitu ya. Sebenarnya, aku sudah mempunyai sebuah batu mistis lain, namanya adalah _Rainbow Stone_. Memang batu itu tidak sehebat _Gelel Stone_, namun jika kita menyatukan kekuatan keduanya, mungkin bisa menguasai dunia! Tapi ada satu batu lagi yang sampai saat ini keadaannya belum bisa diketahui pasti," jelas Hide lalu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Gianluca menatap Hide dengan penuh keseriusan, ingin mendapatkan informasi lebih dari pemuda berkulist eksotis itu.

"Jadi ada lagi ya batu yang bisa mengendalikan dunia itu! Lalu, di mana kau menyimpan batu itu?" tanya Gianluca kemudian.

"Tidak, tidak. Batu itu tidak disimpan olehku. Batu itu disimpan oleh keponakannya Kageyama Reiji. Seorang anak perempuan yang jago main Kendo, walau begitu, anak itu tak akan mau menyerahkan batu itu. Karena sifatnya yang kelewat kejam, sampai saat ini tak ada yang berani berbicara padanya~ ya, walau begitu karena aku adalah temannya, dia lumayan baik padaku," Hide semakin meninggikan suaranya, sebenarnya ia ingin memanas-manasi Marco.

"Hey, lalu bagaimana caranya agar kami bisa membunuh Polisi itu! Dengar ya, lupakan dulu soal batu-batu itu. Sekarang kita harus mencari tim misterius itu agar bisa mengalahkan si polisi jenius yang menyusahkan itu! Cih, ini gara-gara Fidio kita jadi—" lagi-lagi perkataan Marco terhenti, kali ini karena Hide yang berbicara.

"Oh iya! Bagaimana keadaan Fidio? Hm, anak manis itu masih percaya pada hasil ramalannya?" tanya Hide kemudian. Marco semakin geram, sementara Gianluca hanya mengangguk.

"Iya. Bahkan dia sekarang dikurung di tabung air karena sangat menyusahkan! Biarkan mati saja, kami sudah tidak peduli padanya. Oh iya, kau bilang tadi ada satu batu legendaris lagi, batu apa itu?" tanya Gianluca yang sudah penasaran akan ucapan Hide tadi.

"Iya, sebuah batu yang bisa melihat masa depan secara tepat. Jika _Rainbow Stone_ yang terdiri dari 3 warna itu bisa meramal dengan kemampuan tingkat tinggi, maka batu ini bisa melihat masa depan secara tepat! Tidak akan salah. Bahkan dengan batu ini, mungkin semua orang bisa kembali ke masa lalu mereka, ataupun pergi ke masa depan mereka," jelas Hide kemudian. Mendengar hal itu, Gianluca sedikit kaget.

"Be-berarti, kalau orang yang memegang batu itu, bisa mengubah sejarah, maupun masa depan!"

"Tepat sekali, walau begitu, batu itu tak boleh dipegang oleh sembarangan orang. Batu itu hanya boleh dipegang oleh orang yang sudah benar-benar mempelajarinya, jadi ... kau tidak usah berharap bisa mendapatkan batu itu,"

"Lalu, apa nama batu itu?"

"Namanya adalah—"

DUAAAAR! DUAAAR!

Tiba-tiba saja, terdengar suara memekakkan telinga yang semakin lama semakin dekat. Seperti suara peperangan, tapi mana mungkin, bukankah perang masih belum dimulai.

"HIDE, APA ITU?!" tanya Marco yang sudah menutup kupingnya dengan kedua tangan, begitu-pun Gianluca yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Marco. Namun berbeda dengan mereka berdua, Hide justru langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengeluarkan sebuah _revolver_.

"Mereka sudah datang," katanya pelan. Membuat Marco dan Gianluca tak bergeming, secara langsung mereka berdua juga tak mengerti.

"A-apa katanya, 'mereka'?" Marco berkata dengan pelan, namun masih bisa didengar oleh Gianluca.

"J-jangan-jangan itu...,"

Dalam sekejap, muncullah asap yang membuat sesak nafas, dan seketika, muncul juga 3 orang dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuh mereka. Bahkan mereka juga menutupi wajah mereka dengan topeng, membuat Marco dan Gianluca terbelalak, tak tahu siapa mereka.

"Nah, selamat datang anak-anak," ucap Hide dengan seringai yang cukup jahat. Mungkin saja, mereka juga menyeringai saat ini, namun topeng yang menutupi wajah mereka benar-benar tidak bisa membuat Marco dan Gianluca membaca ekspresi mereka saat ini.

Dengan cepat, Marco yang sudah tidak tahan akan semuanya langsung bangkit berdiri dan mengarahkan pedang miliknya pada 3 orang mistrerius itu, dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"SIAPA KALIAN SEBENARNYA?!"

"Khihihi...," salah satu dari mereka yang kelihatannya paling pendek menyeringai, lalu menatap Marco walaupun ia mengenakan topeng.

"...kau, ingin tahu siapa kami?" tanya orang itu dengan suaranya yang cukup kencang.

'Suaranya, mirip Fidio,' batin Gianluca yang sekarang sudah menyiapkan pedangnya juga, bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Katakan pada kami, siapa kalian sebenarnya!" teriak Gianluca kemudian, lalu menyamakan posisinya dengan Marco.

"Hm~ sepertinya, kita kedatangan tamu yang bawel ya kali ini~" ucap salah satu dari mereka, yang berdiri paling kiri.

"Kita main-main dulu saja ya dengan mereka~" ucap yang paling tinggi. Sementara Marco dan Gianluca hanya menatap mereka semakin geram.

SREET! CRIIING!

Yang paling pendek langsung menyerang Marco dengan kunai, namun Marco langsung menahannya dengan pedang miliknya.

"Kau ... sangat lambat," ucap yang berdiri paling kiri. Tanpa disadari, dia langsung mengeluarkan sebuah _shoot gun_ yang mirip dengan milik Kirino, dan menembakkannya pada Marco.

"Target, terkunci. TEMBAAAAK!"

DUAAAAAAAAAR!

"MAAAARCOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Khihihi ... peperangan yang sebenarnya, baru saja akan dimulai!"

* * *

**To Be Continue**

**Anon Desu**

Gak papa kok OwO. Hm makasih udah bilang bagus. Tunangannya Shin-sama ya? Tunggu aja deh, nanti juga diceritain/plak/. Makasih reviewnya _senpai_(?)/bukanwoi/. Ini chp-5nya~

**Megumare Hikaru**

Halo Megu-san, makasih udah review. Ehehe, eto, di sini kalo lagi normal gak pake Dubname kok, dub cuman keluar pas lagi tugas, lagian di sini Bang(?) Kruger kok~ 'kan ada Fidio (apa hubungannya coba). Rushe di chp ini belum keceritain, tunggu aja ya. Maaf kemarin ada typo XD, saia emang agak kurang konsen pas ngetik chp sebelumnya karena bulak-balik terus ke RS (curcol). Ini chp-5nya semoga suka~

**Mitsura Lily**

Ok, langsung 2 aja ya/plak/. Andra-san sempet mampir ternyata :3 itu Hikaru-nya ngamuknya berlebihan ya/plak/. Tenang-tenang, di sini ada Kaze kok, dia belum keluar. Dan Kaze enggak ada pairnya, cuman sebagai petarung~ makasih udah review, ini chp-5nya.

**Ok minna, see you in the next chp ^^**

**Mori Kousuke18**


End file.
